


Там лежит бездна

by Jerry_Stark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Dark Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Polyamorous Character, Swords & Sorcery, Xenophilia, Yautja, human male/Yautja
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerry_Stark/pseuds/Jerry_Stark
Summary: Два приключенца (Йонге Далине в роли магика и Рудольф Вебер в роли Серого Стража) в поисках сокровищ. Подземелья, опасности, монстры и неведомые твари прилагаются.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам повести Skjelle "От звезды до звезды" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/2299376/chapters/5057630  
Кроссовер со вселенной игр Dragon Age: Inquisition, вольная интерпретация событий игрового канона.  
Арт "Мольба о смерти", автор Фабра (https://vk.com/public176018388, лайки, коммишены, поддержка МТА)  
https://funkyimg.com/i/2WdvT.png

— Мы сдохнем в ужасных муках. Но, прежде чем жуткие твари из мрака разобьют наши черепа и высосут мозг из костей, я бы хотел получить ответ на один-единственный, мучающий меня вопрос… Кто всучил тебе эту треклятую карту?  
Широкая спина бывшего магика из Круга Киркволла, повернутая к напарнику, всем видом выразила молчаливое и сдержанное презрение.  
Рудольф, который пристраивал над крохотным костром закопченный походный котелок, не унимался:  
— Уверен, это был Варрик. Или милая неугомонная Сэра. Причем именно Сэра начертала эту фальшивку — трясущимися руками, пребывая в радости ежевечернего буйного похмелья. А Варрик клятвенно убедил тебя в истинности и подлинности манускрипта. Лично им вынесенного из утраченных архивов погибшего тейга Узманибу. Впрочем, нет! Даже такая невинная и придурковатая душонка, как ты, не купилась бы на клятвы Варрика. Значит, дельце провернул некто, кого ты ошибочно счел заслуживающим доверия.  
Варево забулькало, грозя выплеснуться через край. В последний миг Рудольф привычным движением сдернул котелок с крючьев, продолжая развлекаться догадками:  
— Коммандор Каллен? Слишком серьезен и деловит, подобные шуточки не в его стиле. Бык? С рогатой орясины вполне станется. То-то недавно было мне видение. Сидят, значит, Бык и его ребята в нашей любимой таверне. Нажираются в три горла, сволочи, принимают направо-налево ставки и ржут, ровно нехолощеные жеребцы на выгуле. Я-то еще гадал, чему эти гады веселятся, о чем спорят? По всему выходит — скалились они над нами, доверчивыми идиотами, а бились об заклад на то, сколько мы тут протянем и кто первым наткнется на наши жалкие останки… Оторвись наконец от своего заплесневелого сокровища! Жрать будешь или нет?  
— Лучше смерть от голода, чем твоя стряпня.  
— Ну и чудненько, — ничуть не оскорбился Рудольф. — Мне больше достанется. А жуткое урчание твоего голодного брюха привлечет всех окрестных тварей. Пока они будут рвать тебя на мелкие ошметки, я как раз успею отважно смыться. Живым, невредимым и с пригоршней двергских злотых на кармане. Выберусь на поверхность, куплю пивоварню в Редклиффе. Заживу, как подобает достойному человеку на склоне дней. Никаких тебе поисков сокровищ, секретных самоубийственных миссий и братского якшания с чудовищами. Сплошное умиротворение, благолепие и закаты над озером.  
Болтая, он разлил дымящееся варево в две погнутые оловянные миски. Одну прихватил себе, вторую пристроил по соседству на плоском камне.  
— Но я буду тебя вспоминать, ты не думай. Памятный знак сооружу из пары камешков. В глухом и позабытом углу, куда даже черные медведи срать не ходят. Обещаю всякий год, день в день, приносить туда букетик. В память о сгинувшем в гребаных двергских подземельях Йонге Далине, парне неплохом, но промышлявшим поганым чародейством и водившим компанию с демонами. Они-то его и сгубили — демоны жадности, скудоумия и излишней доверчивости…  
— Заткнись, Руди, душевно тебя прошу, — мягко хрустнул сворачиваемый свиток выделанной кожи, пожелтевший от долгих лет и тронутый ржавчиной огня по краям. — Иначе доведешь меня и опять схлопочешь Маску молчания.  
Свиток с шелестом канул в окованное бронзой жерло узкого тубуса. Подняв миску, Йонге с подозрением втянул кисловатый аромат, отхлебнул через край и перекосился:  
— Как тебе удается всякий раз делать свое хлебалово еще более мерзким, чем предыдущее?  
— Долгий опыт и многолетняя практика в рядах доблестных Серых Стражей. Это еще ничего по сравнению с той мерзостью, которую требовалось выхлебать на Посвящении, — бодро откликнулся Рудольф. Подумал и добавил: — Или по сравнению с тем, что нам придется грызть, когда кончатся припасы. Коронным блюдом нашего наставника были лепешки из наскальной плесени с гарниром из толченых личинок жуков-трупоедов. Ага, тех самых, белесых, пузатых и противных.  
— Я есть пытаюсь, между прочим, — кротко заметил Йонге. — Кстати, что у нас с провиантом?  
— Хреново с провиантом, — Серый Страж Рудольф Вебер всегда отличался прямотой высказываний и точностью формулировок. — Можно растянуть на три дня. На четыре или пять, если затянуть пояса и особо не привередничать. Но учти, если твоя драгоценная карта не укажет выхода на поверхность или лазейки к гномскому складу, твоя тощая задница начнет вызывать у меня крайнюю заинтересованность.  
— Рудольф, — магик со звоном опустил миску на камни.  
— Что — Рудольф? Можно подумать, ты никогда не слышал баек о той злосчастной экспедиции на Глубинные тропы в пятнадцатом… или семнадцатом году Дракона? Три десятка опытных вояк, отличное снаряжение, проводники аж из Легиона Мертвых — и тут из-за весеннего паводка бурно разливается Дейн. Внизу срывается сель, наглухо перекрывая намеченную дорогу. Отряд сворачивает, натыкается на стаю Порождений, ввязывается в бой, проваливается в пещеры десятком ярусов ниже — и все, пока, привет. Уцелевшие спустя два или три месяца выкарабкались через расщелины под Солдатской башней. А это добрых пятьсот лиг к полудню от Закатного холма, где они спускались под землю, — рассказчик непроизвольно дрогнул голосом. — Те, кто их видел, потом говорили — парни свихнулись. Совсем, Йонге. Напрочь. Крутые ребята, ко всему привычные, хлебнувшие всякого дерьма. Но что-то там, глубоко под землей, прошмыгнуло им в голову и свело с ума. И знаешь, я как-то не хочу себе такой судьбы. Не для того мы вырвались с Киркволльской бойни и выжили в мясорубке под Убежищем, чтобы!..  
Он не договорил, прерванный быстрым и требовательным жестом Йонге.  
Шарахаясь от искривленных стен тоннелей и изломанных граней уцелевших двергских построек, из непредставимых темных глубин, где не ступала нога человека, через пропасти и расселины тек низкий, теллурической мощи рык. Казалось, то стенала в муках сама земля — или чудовищные в своей мощности гиганты, Титаны, удерживающие на плечах тяжесть земного свода. Путаный лабиринт бездонных пещер содрогнулся, безжалостно и сурово напомнив двум самоуверенным людям о том, что они всего лишь две крохотные искры тепла в бесконечном мраке покинутых двергских тейгов.  
— Андрасте милосердная, защити и спаси нас, — одними губами выговорил Рудольф и опасливо покосился на напарника — не расслышал ли. Потом не оберешься колкостей и ехидных намеков на Стражей, позорящих свой Орден. Отважных на словах, но при малейшей опасности с ревом шмыгающих под юбку мамочки Андрасте. А как же не воззвать к Пророчице, когда такая жуть вокруг творится и мертвенный холод пробирает до самых костей? Кто ревет там, в глубинах — охотник или издыхающая жертва, побежденный или победитель? Или подает зычный голос неведомая хрень, порождение Тьмы, не внесенное в бестиарии Серых Стражей?  
За время пути через подземелья им уже доводилось слышать этот грозный клич — летевший неведомо откуда, заставлявший содрогаться стены и потолки, первобытный и ужасающий в своей ярости.  
— Руди, — негромко окликнул напарника магик, когда стихли последние отголоски чудовищного рева. — Давай-ка пошевеливаться. Кажется, я разобрался, куда идти. И, если это тебя так тревожит, карту мне вручила леди Хиира.  
— Сама Инквизитор? — недоверчиво переспросил Рудольф, скручивая тощий спальный мешок. — Не врешь?  
— Мне поклясться Тьмой и Светом? Или лучше именем Фен’Харела, великого, ужасного и непостижимого? — хмыкнул магик, возившийся со своим скарбом.  
— Но почему мы? Почему не большой, хорошо организованный отряд под ее собственным командованием и с проверенной командой? — малость опамятовавшись, Рудольф немедля принялся задавать вопросы, доискиваясь скрытой истины. Поразмыслил и сам себе ответил: — Ага, именно поэтому. Она намерена до времени держать вылазку в тайне. А мы что, парочка пришлых авантюристов на вольных хлебах, мечи по найму, расходный материал. Корифея вместе с ней не гоняли, в Глубокую Тень не лазали, красный лириум на зуб не пробовали. Мог бы давно сказать, не прикидываясь ужасно таинственным чародеем.  
— А ты бы тогда согласился пойти?  
— Э-э…  
— Вот именно, «э-э», — Йонге забросил мешок за спину и попрыгал на месте, проверяя, надежно ли затянуты многочисленные ремни на снаряжении, не болтается ли чего и не брякает. — Ты ведь обожаешь загадки, Руди.  
Маг протянул руку к терпеливо ожидавшему посоху — шесть футов матово поблескивающего, отполированного драконьего дерева с глубоко врезанными серебряными рунами и шипастым сильверитовым навершием. От прикосновения хозяина посох словно вздрогнул, с еле уловимым шипением испустив гроздь синих с яркой прозеленью искр, неспешно уплывших в непроглядную темноту коридора.  
— Ненавижу колдунов, — ворчал Рудольф, вытаскивая клинок из ножен и примериваясь шагать вслед за призрачными огоньками. — Вечно-то вы все прозреваете насквозь. Ничего от вас, понимаешь, не утаить и не спрятать… Ты хоть сговорился с миледи о достойной плате за то, что мы тут рискуем своими драгоценными головами? — гибким танцующим движением он уклонился от столкновения с зазубренным сталагмитом.  
— А как же, — Йонге на ходу несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы левой руки, украшенные четырьмя аляповатыми, массивными золотыми кольцами. — Или ты думал, я тебя зову просто прошвырнуться туда-сюда по брошенным гномьим катакомбам? Помня твою заветную мечту о пивоварне в Редклиффе? Двадцатая часть от стоимости всего, что удастся разыскать и вынести на поверхность. Плюс любая ценная чепуха, которую сможем унести на себе. Кое-кто должен быть кровно заинтересован в том, чтобы быстро и безошибочно подобрать ключи к следующему двергскому тайнику.  
— Ага, — Рудольф понимающе прищелкнул языком. — Вот оно в чем дело. Значитца, втихомолку шныряем по владениям приплюснутых союзничков?  
— Король Белег нам не союзник.  
— Но и не враг. Так, серединка на половинку. В открытую гадить пока не осмеливается. Правда, и деньжатами на спасение мира от Скверны тоже делиться не спешит, так то его законное право.  
— А законное право Инквизиции, как полагают леди Хиира и монна Пентагаст, вкупе с командором Калленом и госпожой Жозефиной — наведаться в сии забытые богами и людьми места. На предмет изысканий ценностей, брошенных законными владельцами. Стало быть, перешедших в категорию выморочного имущества.  
— Каковое отойдет тому, кто первым наложит загребущую лапу. То бишь осенит благодетельной дланью всемудрейшей Инквизиции. Ой, как у вас все сложно и запутано, — перебил сам себя Рудольф. — Я всего-навсего простой Серый Страж, наукам не обучен, интриг ваших не разумею. Всю жизнь мотаюсь по глухим лесам да вонючим подземельям, скоро совсем одичаю. Вижу порождение Тьмы — рублю нахрен, вижу лежащее без присмотра золотишко — прибираю, чтоб не пропало зря. Ни одно из этих простых и незамысловатых правил меня никогда не подводило. Пока не связался тут с одним шибко умным беглым магиком, печати Усмирения давно не нюхавшим…  
— Шагай-шагай, — на развилке уплывшие вперед рукотворные звезды, словно подхваченные неосязаемым ветерком, дружной стайкой втянулись в левое ответвление. — Не отвлекайся. Наступишь генлоку на скользкий хвост и что ты ему скажешь — извини, дружище, трепал языком, тебя не приметил?  
— Нет у генлоков никакого хвоста. Это я тебе как профессиональный ведьмак и охотник на чудовищ говорю.


	2. Chapter 2

Неведомо сколько лет назад неизвестный мастер двергского народа взял лист превосходно выделанного пергамента, раствор дубовых орешков, смешанных с вытяжкой глубинной каракатицы и приправленных каплями лириума — и начертал карту покинутого тейга Гейдрун.  
За прошедшие столетия некоторые области совершенно вытерлись с чертежа и не поддавались восстановлению даже с помощью чар. Вмешательством природных сил изменилась и конфигурация многоуровневых, бесконечно перетекающих одна в другую пещер. Некоторые коридоры и туннели обрушились, другие возникли сами собой, с помощью текущей воды и подземного пламени. Там, где былые штольни завершались тупиками, теперь тянулись узкие, опасные шкуродеры. Часть пещер оказалась затоплена, у входа в другие смердели кучки гарлочьего помета — и Рудольф наотрез отказался соваться внутрь и меряться силой с порождениями Мрака. Йонге предпочел довериться здравомыслию и опытности напарника, не искушая судьбу. Может, они одолеют свору гарлоков — а может, и нет. Время пока позволяет не лезть на рожон, а спокойно искать обходные пути.  
Лепившаяся к краю бездонной, дышавшей холодом пропасти тропа втиснулась в узкую расщелину. Традиционно шагавший впереди Страж застрял, зацепившись перекрестьем висевшего за плечом меча за каменные выступы, и зашипел не хуже атакующего вурдалака.  
— Вспомогательного пинка? — заботливо спросил Йонге.  
— Катись ты...  
— С удовольствием, но твоя бронированная туша преграждает дорогу. Шагов через десять должна быть пробита лестница или что-то вроде того.  
— В прошлый раз ты тоже обещал лестницу, а это оказались трещины в граните, — огрызнулся Рудольф. — Я ноготь сломал, между прочим. И ни хрена не вижу, твои звездочки погасли.  
— Разве тебя не ведет по жизни безупречное чутье Серого Стража и безошибочное внутреннее зрение?  
— Меня ведет древнее как мир справедливое стремление вырезать под корень всех магиков. Все беды Тедаса происходят исключительно от вашего злокозненного племени и вашего стремления тыкать грязными пальцами в основы мироздания.  
— И Златой Град что, тоже мы? — искренне возмутился за коллег по цеху Йонге, обновляя заклинание.  
— Кто ж еще, если не вы?  
— Древние магистры Тевинтера, конечно.  
— Ты еще скажи, якобы они не были шайкой предприимчивых колдунов, решивших тайком заглянуть в спальню к Создателю.  
— Сие теологической науке доподлинно неизвестно...  
— Ступеньки, — удовлетворенно пропыхтел Рудольф. — В натуре ступеньки.  
Он устремился вверх и беззлобно ругнулся, споткнувшись на выщербленном краю. Следующее ругательство на старом ферелденском прозвучало более цветисто и задумчиво.  
— Что? — встрепенулся Йонге.  
— Ебать мой лысый череп, дверь. Сраный гномий тайник. Что за мерзкий народец такой, спрашивается? Откуда в них это стремление на каждом шагу воткнуть отравленный стреломет или капкан с зубьями побольше?  
— В обход? — Йонге мрачно укрепился духом при мысли о необходимости снова ковылять боком по осыпающейся тропе.  
— Хрена с два я потащусь вниз, — отрезал Рудольф. — Вызов принят! Бди, пока я кумекаю над сумрачным порождением двергского разума. У-у, приплюснутые коротышки, как я вас ненавижу, всех вместе и каждого по отдельности...  
Исключительно ради поддержания справедливости Йонге хотел заметить, что мессир Рудольф Вебер ненавидит все без исключения нации Тедаса. Прикинул длину и горячность ответной речи Стража и счел молчание более разумным. Вскарабкался вслед за компаньоном на маленькую площадку, где еще уцелели массивные плиты гранитной облицовки. С облегчением швырнул на камни заплечный мешок и присел, пристроив посох поперек колен. Одним глазом надзирая за тропой, пропастью и вероятным противником, который мог бы внезапно возникнуть из таинственных подгорных глубин, а другим украдкой косясь на Серого Стража.  
Наблюдать за тем, как Рудольф Вебер борется с чужой изобретательностью, было до странности захватывающе. Процесс одновременно смахивал на ритуальное священнодействие и, как бы ни противоестественно и смешно это звучало, акт вдумчивого телесного сношения. За время их знакомства Йонге пару раз заставал компаньона в постели с девицами не слишком серьезного поведения — и вот сейчас, когда Руди возился с замком двергской работы, это было то самое. Один в один. Сосредоточенное выражение лица, нахмуренные брови и даже прикушенный уголок рта...  
О чем ты думаешь, одернул себя Йонге. Нашел подходящее время. Сосредоточился на текущих очертания навершия посоха, медленно и размеренно втягивая воздух пещер — влажный, с мягким кисловатым привкусом.  
Какие бы зловещие пророчества не изрекал Страж, с точки зрения Йонге их рискованная вылазка протекала весьма успешно. Напарники выжгли гнездовище крикунов на верхнем уровне, запустили зубчатый механизм огромной шахтной клети и благополучно спустились двумя ярусами ниже. Осталось преодолеть руины давно оставленного тейга Гейдрун, разведать, как поживают брошенные мастерские золотых и оружейных дел мастеров и не разорили ли порождения хранилища ограненных камней. Рудольф прав в своих догадках: однажды по разведанному ими пути сюда спустится настоящая экспедиция. Перекинет через пропасти висячие мосты, восстановит лестницы и вынесет все, до последнего камешка и завалящей серебряной монетки.  
Гномы Орзаммара, конечно, быстро прознают об ограблении. Но что они могут поделать? Да, королевский совет закидает Инквизицию возмущенными посланиями и требованиями вернуть незаконно присвоенное. Хрен коротышки чего получат, кроме вежливых улыбок Жозефины Монтилье (каковых у госпожи советницы всегда в избытке) и уклончивых обещаний леди Хииры Адаан разобраться, пресечь и наказать виновных. Эта рогатая дама врет как дышит и даже не краснеет, поскольку серая кожа кунари не обладает такой способностью.  
Поэтому нынешняя задача: уцелеть и вернуться. Чтобы Рудольф заполучил свою вожделенную пивоварню. Место, которое он назовет домом и где сможет повесить мечи на гвоздь. Да, Серые Стражи не бывают бывшими и не выходят в заслуженную отставку... но вдруг на этот раз судьба сделает маленькое исключение?  
Как же. Надежда — глупое чувство. В жилах стража-энсина Вебера, как и в крови его соратников по Ордену, ядовитым зельем течет расплавленная Скверна. Навсегда, неотвратимо, с мгновения Посвящения и до самой смерти. Она никуда не исчезнет, ее не вытравить каленым железом, не истребить чародейским вмешательством или алхимическими декоктами. Она есть и пребудет, исподволь калеча человеческое тело и разъедая разум.  
Рудольф знает об этом — но упрямо делает вид, что ему наплевать.  
Возможно, их мизерный шанс на спасение кроется именно в дурацкой, бессмысленной вере в то, что все как-нибудь образуется. Они пережили Пятый Мор, падение Кругов и Ордена Храма, резню в Киркволле и битву при Остагаре. Прошли сквозь гражданскую войну и нашествие порождений Тьмы. Они все еще живы, относительно целы и продолжают держаться друг друга. Та еще парочка — Серый Страж, однажды спьяну подавший лично Инквизитору требование о отставке (а леди Хиира, не дрогнув и бровью, его подмахнула и шлепнула печать), и маг, уничтоживший свою филактерию и успешно смывшийся из слишком цепких объятий Церкви. В те безумные, кровавые дни промыслом Создателя и волею Андрасте они столкнулись и рассудили, что пропадать вдвоем лучше, чем поодиночке...  
— Е-есть! — торжествующе гаркнул Рудольф. — Отсосите, коротышки!  
Сложная система противовесов, проржавевших цепей и многозубчатых шестеренок, скрипя и скрежеща, пришла в движение. Огромные, выше человеческого роста, каменные створки, украшенные причудливо изогнутыми полосами светлого металла, дрогнули и начали распахиваться вовнутрь. На одно зловещее мгновение они застряли, Рудольф взвыл, с размаху навалился плечом — и дверь с неожиданной легкостью провернулась на каменных шарнирах. Напарники осторожно сунулись внутрь — с мечом наготове и мерцающим посохом наперевес.  
Маленький тесный зал, в котором так удобно держать оборону. Громоздящиеся вдоль дальней стены сундуки и ящики, каковые просто необходимо тщательно осмотреть. Нежно лепечущий источник, гоняющий песчинки по дну каменной чаши — отлично, можно наконец-то пополнить запас воды. Высоко поднятые закраины каменных желобов, наискось пересекающих пол и уходящих в темную стрельчатую арку. Хвала Создателю за маленькие милости, без дверей. Кованые держатели для факелов, идущий уступами потолок. Здесь, в пещерах подгорного народа, лучше не позволять себе даже на миг задумываться о том, какая толща камня, песка и застывшей лавы отделяет тебя от сосновых лесов Штормящего Берега. Ты просто идешь сквозь очередной покинутый город, агонизирующий после Мора. Однажды время возьмет свое, и здесь останутся только пещеры и дикий камень.  
— Топоры, — Рудольф уже вовсю увлеченно сбивал замки с сундуков и откидывал крышки. — Клеймо мастеров клана Неввин. Отличная работа, хоть сейчас пускай в дело, тяжеловаты только. Еще кинжалы, арбалеты без тетивы... У-у, прелесть какая, заготовки для мечей, Блэкволл бороду от зависти сжует, когда увидит. Камешки, Йонге! Прекрасные обработанные камешки, звездчатые рубины, чтоб мне пусто было! Никто не возражает, если я захвачу парочку-другую с собой? Не, нахрен мелочиться, сразу десяток! Смотри, какая штуковина, — он ткнул напарнику покачивающийся на толстой крученой цепи диск, выложенный янтарем и узорчатой яшмой.  
— Знак старейшины рода или цехового мастера, — предположил Йонге. — Подари Жозефине, ей понравится.  
— Никак вам не прискучит издеваться над человеком, — Рудольф раздраженно швырнул диск обратно. — Не нравлюсь я ей! Не нравлюсь и все тут, хоть алмазный венец подгорных королей притащи и брось к ногам! Жози сохнет по леди Хиире, все прочие идут побоку и страдают!  
— Сочувствую, — заикнулся Йонге. Обитатели Скайхолда с большим интересом наблюдали за вспыхнувшим было романом между госпожой советницей и охотником на чудовищ — и, разумеется, заключали ставки на исход событий. К большому разочарованию спорщиков, дело толком так и не выгорело. Магик лишился кругленькой суммы, поставленной на успех мессира Вебера, но втайне остался доволен. Нечего предприимчивой антиванской красотке подбивать клинья к его боевому товарищу.  
— Подавись своим сочувствием, дорогой друг. Ладно, что тут у нас еще хорошего? О, лириум.  
Напарники с одинаковым страстным вожделением уставились на ящичек с плотно упакованными узкогорлыми флаконами, испускавшими мягкое голубоватое сияние. Лириум, исключительным правом на добычу и продажу которого обладает только подгорный народ. Торговцы из Орзаммара и Кэл Шарокка заламывают зверскую цену за один крохотный флакончик магической субстанции. Покупатели скрежещут зубами, злобно поминают всуе Великого Кователя и всю твердолобость творений его, но безропотно платят. Без обработанного лириума, крови земных недр, не бывать чародейству магиков. Без лириумной пыли не жить и не сражаться во имя светлой Пророчицы рыцарям Храма. Без лириумной вытяжки Серым Стражам не выстоять в боях с порождениями Тьмы.  
Все в мире имеет свою цену.  
Цена использования лириума — исподволь подкрадывающиеся к магам и рыцарям неутолимый голод, боль и безумие.  
— По флакону — и будет, — решительно заявил Йонге, кончиками пальцев пробегая по скруглениям плотно пригнанных пробок. Даже накрепко запечатанный, лириум высшей пробы беззвучно и вкрадчиво пел, суля счастливое забытье.  
— По два, — возразил Рудольф.  
— Нет. Поверь моему слову, это воплощение безупречной гномской обработки. От нее мозг разжижается и выплескивается прямо через уши.  
— Ты разрываешь мне сердце, — с тяжким вздохом уступил Рудольф, вытаскивая единственный драгоценный флакончик и бережно пряча его в поясную суму. — Мы бросаем на произвол судьбы целое состояние. Будь моя воля, я обмазался бы этим лириумом с ног до головы и немедля бросил вызов Архидемону. Одному или всей банде сразу.  
— И прожил бы ровно три удара сердца. Пока они приходили в себя от человеческой наглости.  
— Зато меня до скончания времен воспевали бы в легендах, — Рудольф скорчил невыносимо героическую физиономию и бухнул себя кулаком в грудь. — Лелиана Соловушка лично бы сложила бы про меня балладу!  
— Песнь поношения она бы про тебя сложила. Жил-был на свете Страж простой, на морду видный, но тупой...  
— Вечно ты все испортишь.  
— Ага, — рассеянно согласился Йонге, пристраиваясь на углу сундука с походным письменным набором и отмечая местоположение вскрытого тайника. — Ремесло обязывает.  
Рудольф навис над ним, вглядываясь в хитросплетения переходов на карте.  
— Держимся полуночи, — указал направление Йонге. — Тут отмечена длинная галерея, без поворотов и ответвлений. Прежде она упиралась прямиком в ворота Бастиона Безупречных. Сейчас — не знаю. Будем надеяться, мост уцелел.  
В принципе, мост действительно уцелел. Огромная, невероятно изящная арочная конструкция уходила опорами в колышущийся, закручивающийся воронками и спиралями сизоватый туман. Полотнище моста зияло дырами и провалами, однако за ним громоздился зубчатыми выступами и контрфорсами Бастион, внушавший трепет и излучавший грозное впечатление безопасной надежности. Дверги строили на страх и совесть, умело обтесывая каждый камень и замешивая раствор исключительной прочности, так что Бастион действительно мог стать опорным пунктом будущей экспедиции.  
— Твою-то мать, — изрек Рудольф, на пробу осторожно шагнувший вперед и теперь пристально наблюдавший за падением отколовшегося камня. — Дружище, ты ведь в силах наворожить что-нибудь такое-эдакое? Чтобы мост восстановился или у нас отрасли орлиные крылья? Навернемся ведь, как есть навернемся. Будем долго лететь и очень жалобно кричать.  
— Магия не всесильна, — примерившись и опираясь на посох, Йонге перепрыгнул с одного шатающегося камня на другой. — В отличие от человеческого упрямства.  
— Стой, куда пошел! А как же я? — трагически возопил оставшийся позади Серый Страж. — Йонге, скотина бесчувственная, не оставляй меня!  
— Прыгай, — безжалостно посоветовал Йонге, примериваясь к следующему широкому шагу над бездонной пропастью.  
— Ах вот ты как? — бешеным быком взревел Рудольф. — Это после всего, что между нами было?  
— А что между нами было, кроме шестидесяти золотых марок за партию просроченной «Ферелденской розы», которые ты так и не вернул? — магик пошатнулся, опасно балансируя на осыпавшемся краю, устоял и двинулся дальше.  
— Я твою шкуру спас, между прочим! — надрывался Страж.  
— Взаимно, — парировал Йонге, потихоньку добравшийся до самой середины моста. — И неоднократно.  
— Да если б не я, ты б давно сгнил в карцере!  
— Руди, хорош блажить. Шевелись, левой-правой, левой-правой!  
— Ну и подумаешь! Командир выискался! Страж-командор дерьмовый на мою голову!  
Йонге шарахнулся в сторону, пропуская с топотом несущуюся вперед махину. Впавший в берсерк авваров Рудольф летел, не разбирая дороги, грохоча тяжелыми растоптанными сапогами по камням и проклиная все сущее. Достигнув полукруглого островка под стенами Бастиона, он с размаху отвесил пинка не вовремя высунувшему морду нагу и торжествующе заорал:  
— Слава победителю!  
Испуганное эхо в панике заметалось высоко поверх голов. Зашелестел стекающий вниз песок, выпавшими из прогнившего черепа зубами заклацал осыпающийся гравий. Поняв, что чрезмерно увлекся, Рудольф заткнулся, настороженно озираясь вокруг.  
— Всего-то и делов, как говорят сиволапые простецы, — помогая себе посохом и старательно игнорируя дрожь в поджилках, Йонге одолел нижний ярус оборонительных сооружений Бастиона. — А воплей-то, а криков. Как будто впрямь в одиночку завалил Архидемона. Может, тебе еще медаль за геройство выдать? Какую предпочитаешь, жестяную или чугунную?  
— Цыц, — сгорбившись, Рудольф медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, по змеиному поводя головой. Йонге немедля захлопнул пасть. Всем известно, что Серые Стражи после Посвящения обретают некое подобие связи с порождениями, на расстоянии ощущая исходящую от них Скверну. Йонге застыл, вжимая пальцы в каменно твердую древесину посоха и держа наготове заклятья, но компаньон шумно выдохнул: — Отбой. Чую, тварей в избытке, но пока они шатаются вдалеке. Охотятся, что ли, или владения делят... Давай-ка шустренько свалим, пока нас не учуяли.  
— Отличная мысль, — за Бастионом, если верить карте, тянулась обширная сеть малоизученных естественных пещер и заброшенных штолен — и некоторые из них извилистым путем выводили на поверхность. Йонге очень надеялся отыскать одну из этих спасительных троп прежде, чем им придется расставлять силки на нагов и учиться выпекать лепешки из мерзкой даже на вид наскальной плесени.


	3. Chapter 3

Бастион впрямь походил на маленький гарнизон под хмуро нависающим каменным небом. Нашлось здесь и здание казарм с ровными рядами железных брусьев для подвесных коек, и кузня с огромным закопченным горном и чудовищных размеров наковальней, и армейская кухня, и помещение штаба с залом общих совещаний и отдельными покоями старших офицеров.  
Успевший везде сунуть свой нос Рудольф наткнулся на пару толстенных, окованных позеленевшей бронзой фолиантов, посвященных тактике подземных войн и описанию двергского вооружения. Страж так и эдак прикидывал, как бы запихнуть огромные книги в вещмешок и впал в неподдельное отчаяние, поняв, что находку придется бросить.  
— Орзаммарские Хранители отсыплют за каждую верные полсотни марок чистым золотом! — стенал он. — А то и тыщу, если поторговаться как следует. Слушай, я выкину бекон, он все равно заплесневел? Вот и освободится местечко под книги, а?  
— Тогда ты точно не умрешь голодным, грызя гранит двергской науки.  
— Послал же Создатель зануду в напарники, — сплюнув, Рудольф ушел на скору руку мастерить тайник для книг в жерле кузнечного горна. Йонге зарисовал расположение построек в Бастионе, прикинул направление дальнейшего движения. Прямо на восход (за неимением других ориентиров приняв направление, в котором наклон пещер постепенно понижался, восходным), миновать два тупиковых прохода и кольцеобразную развилку, потом уклонение к полуночному восходу. Судя по квадратным очертаниям, дальше их ждут три или четыре рукотворных залы — склады, мастерские, жилые помещения или укрепленные посты. Можно разбить лагерь и перевести дух, прежде чем углубляться в лабиринт заброшенных штолен, внезапно обрывающихся галерей, световых колодцев, провалов в неизвестность и стершихся участков. Особые надежды Йонге возлагал на два прохода, помеченных значками «Верхнее сияние» и «Тропа защитников». Если они окажутся не заваленными и достаточно широкими, у них появится шанс пробить дорогу к солнечному свету. Или к шквалистому ливню на Штормовом побережье, все едино, лишь бы не успевшие опостылеть подземелья.  
Обогнув замерший в своей бессмертной неподвижности Бастион, напарники двинулись дальше по широкому, облицованному золотисто-серым с тончайшими прожилками лириума камнем туннелю. Рукотворные светляки Йонге отражались в выпуклых боках медных труб и отполированных до зеркальной гладкости световодах. На перекрестке они миновали неоконченную статую кого-то из гномских Совершенных — выступавшую из массива дикого камня массивную фигуру дверга со вскинутым боевым топором. Мастер тщательно обработал детали клепаного доспеха и чеканку на нагруднике, но не успел приступить к шлифовке физиономии. Она так и осталось гладкой маской с едва намеченным носом, уступом лопатообразной бороды и провалами глаз. Впрочем, с точки зрения людей все монументы двергов были на одно лицо: угловатое, из сплошных изломов, едва проглядывающее меж нахлобученным шлемом и воинственно торчащей бородой.  
Йонге остановился, прикрыв глаза и более полагаясь на слух, чем на зрение, и внимая мельчайшим вибрациям посоха.  
— Стая, — шепотом выдохнул он.  
— Ага, — закивал Рудольф. — Большая. Шагов двести или триста до нее.  
— Грызутся.  
— Обойдем или подкрадемся ближе, перебьем уцелевших?  
— Не обойти, единственная дорога.  
— Хреново, — мрачно констатировал Страж.  
— А мы мелкими шажками вдоль стеночки, под спасительным покровом незримости.  
Рудольф зыркнул на напарника:  
— Если ты, сука такая, опять смолчишь, что невидимость давно вышла, и будешь гадски хихикать над товарищем в кулачок, я из тебя отбивную сделаю.  
— Я думал, ты давно научился различать, когда покров есть, а когда его нет, — оскорбился Йонге.  
— А я думал, запас твоих дурацких шуток давно исчерпался. Колдуй давай. Да старательно, а не на отъебись!  
— У меня такое чувство, будто я снова сдаю экзамен на звание младшего ученика, — пожаловался каменному Совершенному магик. Дверг остался равнодушен к чужим страданиям.  
Покров невидимости ощущался на коже как легкая, чуть стягивающая корка морской соли, окутывая доспехи, оружие и снаряжение путников едва заметной глазу паутинкой, переливающейся лазурным и изумрудным.  
— Резких движений не делать, — на всякий случай еще раз терпеливо повторил Йонге. — За меч не хвататься, гарлоков в задницу не пинать. Течь водой, прикинуться камнем.  
— Ой, да помню я, — отмахнулся Страж.  
— Тогда шагай. Нет, еще медленнее.  
Прижимаясь спинами к выступам квадратных массивных колонн и пластаясь на прямых участках стен, напарники просочились в высокий сводчатый проем. Здесь уже отчетливо различалось месиво звуков, испускаемых порождениями Тьмы — низкое похрюкивание генлоков, басистый, хриплый рык гарлоков и тонкий, ввинчивающийся прямо в уши визг крикунов.  
Суд по воплям, лязгу оружия и мечущимся по стенам теням, стая быстро приближалась.  
Еще пара ударов сердца — и многорукий, многоголовый, истошно вопящий ком ввалился в зал, с грохотом скатившись в широкое углубление давно высохшего водоема посредине. Падение расшвыряло тварей по сторонам, но спустя мгновение они снова были на ногах и готовы к бою.  
Приземистые, на коротких искривленных ногах и с длинными, порой многосуставчатыми конечностями, закованные в грубой работы доспехи багровых оттенков, с оскаленными пастями, распяленными в яростном вопле — злобные дети Тьмы, потомки плененных и оскверненных людей, гномов и долийцев. В воздухе мелькали зазубренные топоры, тяжелые мечи с пламенеющими лезвиями, крюкообразные секиры. Брызгала кровь — темная, густая, ядовитая сукровица, отравленная Скверной, способная при попадании в рану превратить любое разумное существо в одержимого жаждой смерти вурдалака.  
Три или четыре десятка тварей — Йонге пытался их посчитать, но сбился в непрерывном мельтешении угловатых, уродливых тел, шипастых наплечников и шлемов, увенчанных костями поверженных противников — скопом атаковали одного из своих. Особь смахивала на молодого огра, на две-три головы превышая рослого человека, а атлетическим сложением не уступала массивным кунари, Железному Быку и леди Инквизитору.  
С поразительным проворством и хладнокровием кроша сородичам черепа и взрезая глотки, тварь проложила себе дорогу к стенке бассейна, ухватилась за край и боком взлетела над урезом.  
В бою странное чудовище не голосило, как прочие порождения, и снаряжение его было не в пример лучше. Йонге успел углядеть наглухо закрытый шлем, гладкие закраины необычной работы легкого доспеха и молниеносно снующее туда-сюда двулезийное копье с кривыми зацепами у наконечников. Выпад — нахрапом прущий вперед гарлок отлетел с зияющей пробоиной на месте глаза, круговой замах — парочка метивших сигануть на спину противнику крикунов с визгом разлетелась в стороны, молотя подсеченными ногами, косой удар с потягом — по воздуху эффектной дугой пролетела отрубленная лапища генлока-чародея с еще трещащими между пальцами синими искрами прерванного заклятья молнии.  
Лихо провернувшись на месте, огр-недомерок вонзил зацеп копья под закраину наплечного доспеха особо рвущегося в схватку гарлока, силой инерции швырнув его навстречу волне лезущих из водоема тварей. Вскипела мгновенная свалка, порождения с воем и клекотанием отшвыривали друг друга, карабкаясь по головам и стремясь не дать противнику улизнуть. Напрасно — огр в глухом шлеме прорвался к арке, на миг обернулся, презрительно ухнув через плечо, и исчез в темноте переходов. Вопя, улюлюкая, рыча и скрежеща, малость поредевшая свора ринулась следом, бросив недобитых сородичей дергаться в агонии.  
— Сиськи Андрасте, это что такое сейчас прошмыгнуло? — обрел дар речи Рудольф. — Ты тоже его видел, да? Мне не примерещилось?  
— Огр? — Йонге с силой пнул напарника локтем под ребра, намекая на необходимость двигаться.  
— Не, огров я видывал пару раз, — потряс головой озадаченный Серый Страж. — Они куда выше и поперек себя шире, а в бою не так поворотливы. Этот скакал, что твоя бешеная блоха, а копьецом финтил так душевно, я аж передернул. Ох, терзают меня скверные предчувствия...  
— Это какие именно, не поделишься?  
— А что, если... Если сюда заявился эмиссар? Выходец из новой разновидности нечисти, которую пытался разводить тот поганый демон по прозвищу Архитектор?  
— Его ж вроде прикончили, — нахмурился Йонге. — Ваша ведьмачья братия его и достала, на Глубинных тропах под Амарантайном.  
— Насколько мне известно, Страж-командор провел несколько больших облав, — медленно протянул Рудольф. — Я в то время был... здорово занят в другом месте, а потом сбежал Корифей и полыхнул Пятый Мор. Сам понимаешь, стало малость не до того. Только между нами — никто из Стражей не приволок в Вейсхаупт оттяпанную башку Архитектора. Никто и никогда не заикался, якобы убил его и бросил труп на поживу личинкам. Он по-прежнему шароебится в глубинах. И наверняка выращивает себе новых дружков — разумных, обладающих речью и умением соображать.  
— Ой-вей, — передернулся магик. — А с чего ты счел эту тварь эмиссаром?  
— Шустрый. Явно сметливый. Не похож на остальных, — Рудольф плавно, стараясь не сбить покров невидимости, вытянул руку и начал загибать пальцы. — Дрался со своими. Это ж явная грызня за лидерство. Вырежет здешних вожаков и станет местным альфой. Кто знает, вдруг ему потом втемяшится в башку поискать могилку очередного Старого Бога и как следует осквернить ее? И во имя поганых замыслов Архитектора сколотить новую Орду, прогуляться с дружеским визитом от океана до океана?  
— Твою-то мать, — Йонге прикинул возможную вероятность развития событий и мысленно взвыл: — Инквизитор должна как можно скорее узнать об этом.  
— Не-а.  
— Что значит — «не-а»?  
Напарники переглянулись. Серые до прозрачности глаза Рудольфа Вебера сияли холодным охотничьим азартом.  
— Мы его шлепнем, дружище, — бодро заявил Страж. — Я и ты, два героя, непобедимый союз силы и магии. Выследим, изловим, выпотрошим уродливую тушу и набьем чучело. Поставим в приемной зале Скайхолда на радость леди Хиире и всем добрым людям.  
— Руди, ты спятил, — убежденно заявил Йонге. — Может, ты не заметил — вокруг нас до хера разъяренной нечисти. Наша миссия — оглядеться, разведать и быстренько улизнуть. У нас жратва скоро закончится, сам говорил!  
— Вернемся в зал, где они дрались, — гнул свое Рудольф, с легкостью пропустив разумные доводы напарника мимо ушей. — Я встану на его след. Его гонит целая орава нежити, скоро к ней наверняка присоединятся другие стаи. Мы пойдем за ними. Выждем миг, когда он ослабнет, и нападем. Это не займет много времени. Дня три, самое большее — четыре. Мы продержимся, Йонге, а это гад — нет. Каким бы лихим и живучим засранцем он не был, непрерывные атаки местных ублюдков его доконают.  
— А если нет?  
— Йонге, ты нахрен маг или сроду так? — набычился Рудольф. — Рядом скачет мерзость, способная развязать Шестой Мор, а ты предлагаешь бежать с докладом к начальству?  
Йонге замешкался с ответом. В скверные годы Инквизиция приняла их, изгоев, под крыло, не задавая лишних вопросов, обороняя щитом своего грозного имени и требуя взамен лишь одного — верной службы. Магик всецело одобрял методы леди Хииры и ее вдумчивый подход к решению любых проблем. Что бы сказала кунари? Раз загадочная тварь скрывается на Глубинных тропах уже невесть сколько времени, она вполне может обождать месяцок-другой. Тщательный сбор сведений неизмеримо важнее немедленных и необдуманных действий, чреватых непредсказуемыми последствиями. А вдруг сейчас зарождается головокружительная, невероятная возможность — вступить в переговоры с разумным представителем порождений Тьмы? Да и преследовать такое опасное создание лучше не вдвоем, полагаясь на удачу. Учинить настоящую загонную охоту с участием Серых Стражей, храмовников и союзных гномов, привычных к сражениям в темных пещерных лабиринтах.  
— Да, — отрезал Йонге. — Именно это я и предлагаю. Этот огр, генлок, эмиссар или кто он там есть, никуда не денется. Мы не помчимся за ним сломя голову, а спокойно закончим нашу миссию и поищем выход наверх. Понимаю, тебе кровь из носу хочется взять верх над Быком. Он в одиночку сразил дракона на Изумрудных могилах, а ты пока нет.  
— Драконы здесь совершенно не при чем!.. — в горячке спора Рудольф сделал шаг назад. Большой коричневый валун неправильных овальных очертаний, сотни лет мирно пылившийся у стены, выбросил длинную кожистую шею с воронкообразной, набитой мелкими зубами пастью. Пасть с хрустом сомкнулась на сапоге Рудольфа чуть выше щиколотки.  
— Чтоб тебя вспучило, — Страж нанес короткий, колющий удар мечом сверху вниз, пробив хрустнувший череп твари и отшвырнув сучившую задними лапами тушку глубинного охотника в сторону. — Сапог порвал, сволочь. Хороший сапог, носить еще и носить...  
— Руди, — предостерегающе окликнул Йонге, ощутив, как истаивает паутинка невидимости. Где один затаившийся глубинный охотник, там и вся стая неподалеку. — Руди, покров!  
— К демонам покров, нас учуяли!  
Разбросанные на полу камни шевелились, вскидываясь на короткие толстые лапы и поводя гусеобразными шеями. Еще мгновение, прежде чем подгорные отродья возьмут разгон и слаженно ринутся в смертоносную атаку. Подскакивая до половины человеческого роста, метко плюясь разъедающим металл и кожу ядом, и вырывая клочья всего, до чего сумеют дотянуться.  
Йонге метнул в мелких шипящих тварей плотно закрученный сгусток огня, развернулся и бросился наутек. Нет бОльшей глупости, чем попытка одолеть стаю глубинных кровососов. Мелкие, проворные, кровожадные, они набегают со всех сторон и наваливаются на жертву стаей, кромсая длинными изогнутыми когтями даже толстенную шкуру бронто. С обитающей на Глубинных тропах клыкастой мелюзгой не рискуют связываться сами порождения Тьмы, что косвенно свидетельствует в пользу их ограниченной разумности...  
Рудольф, скрючившись вдвое, головой вперед юркнул в узкий, темный проход. Магик прошмыгнул за ним, чуть не запнувшись о вставший поперек прохода посох, обернулся и отправил несущейся вдогонку стае второй огненный подарочек, побольше и пожарче. Сзади заверещали и истошно завопили, ноздри обдало мерзкой вонью горящей заживо плоти.  
— Оторвались? — на бегу проорал напарник.  
— Не знаю! Беги! — гроздь чародейских звезд заструилась над головами людей. Лаз круто повернул, потом еще раз, верещание и визг глубинных охотников отдалились — добыча оказалась слишком кусачей и шустрой. Под ногами масляно блестели лужи, в которых копошились мелкие безглазые твари, каменные стены мимолетно искрились вкраплениями слюды.  
Пол внезапно нырнул вниз. Рудольф перебросил меч в обратный хват, тормозя пятками и стараясь не потерять равновесие. Они снова повернули, следуя прихотливым изгибам туннеля, Страж раскинул руки крестом, упираясь в стены. Йонге боком врезался ему в спину, ощутив твердые сочленения доспеха и жесткость перекрещенных ножен. Рудольф сдавленно крякнул — впереди гостеприимно зияла пустота.  
— С-спасибо... — выдохнул Йонге.  
— С тебя причитается, — Страж опасливо высунулся наружу. Оранжевые огоньки парили над ним эдаким веселеньким цветочным венком. — Ага, вижу лестницу. Придется прыгать, но где наша не пропадала, — он сиганул вниз, на удивление мягко и почти беззвучно приземлившись на каменной площадке.


	4. Chapter 4

Вырубленные в камне растрескавшиеся ступени убегали вниз, втягиваясь в стреловидную арку под охраной пары отлитых из черной меди явно хищных тварей. За аркой короткий туннель разливался в хорошо сохранившуюся мощеную площадь. Правый угол замыкали два сходящихся под углом квадратных проема ворот в обрамлении шестигранных колонн. Левый край площади сужался в круто выгнутый каменный мосток над пропастью. За ним тянулась открытая терраса с низким, частично обрушившимся ограждением и ярусы уходящих вверх приземистых строений. Дверги-строители пробили в стенах высокие узкие окна, украсив их геометрическими витражами из толстых непрозрачных стекол цветов охры и крови. Все еще испускали мягкий синевато-белый свет овальные лампионы с лириумной жидкостью внутри.  
Возле моста горбился давно остывший лавовый наплыв. На вершине, неуклюже присев враскорячку, бдел генлок в обнимку с корявым, но мощным луком. Как навскидку прикинул Йонге, напарников и дозорного разделяло шагов с полсотни или малость побольше. Отлично. Как по учебнику для начинающих чародеев.  
Взглядом приказав компаньону не шевелиться, магик сосредоточился. Нацелил острую макушку посоха на скрюченную массивную фигуру, ощутил пробежавшую по твердому дереву вибрацию готовности и едва слышно выдохнул Слово Силы, отпускающее сплетенное заклятие на свободу.  
Нечисть только квакнула, когда бугристый камень под растопыренными лапищами подернулся скользкой коркой льда, а под ребра с размаху влетел незримый кулак. Так и не выпустив лук из лапищ, уродливая тварь беззвучно сгинула за урезом пропасти.  
— Красота, — прищелкнул языком Рудольф. — Душа радуется при виде того, как погрязший в грехах своих малефикар возвращается на стезю добра. Нам куда, к воротам или через мост? Чую за воротами некое скверное копошение, но мы все преодолеем. И всех нахрен перебьем.  
— К мосту, — Йонге затрусил вперед, уповая на то, что из-за камней вот прям щаз не вывалится запоздалый патруль на смену одинокому караульщику. — Сделаем краткий привал в тех домиках и прикинем, куда нас занесло.  
Бок о бок они взбежали на мостик — естественную часть скалы, чуть обработанную двергами — готовясь к лихому рывку через террасу. Йонге крутанул посохом, сбивая воздух в незримые щиты. Надолго их не хватит, но по крайней мере они укроют от неожиданных стрел в спину и брошенных кинжалов.  
Внутри одного из таких близких проемов шевельнулась темнота, ощерившись множеством шипов на огромном, в человеческий рост щите. За щитом ворочалась окованная черно-багровым железом и бугрившаяся мускулами бледнокожая туша генлока.  
— Прикрывай! — на сей раз Рудольф дернул из заплечных ножен второй меч, с вплавленными в сталь кристаллами лириума, и с прыжка ушел в низкий перекат. Слишком многих исследователей Глубинных троп сгубила обманчивая неуклюжесть и неповоротливость генлока-щитника, но их смерть позволила уцелевшим спутникам выяснить слабое место шагающей крепости. Краткие мгновения, когда генлок замахивается булавой или пятится на полшишечки, прежде чем сокрушительно вмазать противнику щитом по роже. И скорость, вся проблема в том, кто сумеет навязать сопернику свой темп боя. Быстро, быстро, еще стремительнее, выворачиваясь из-под зловеще посвистывающей булавы — и в оскаленную пасть генлока точнехонько влетает брызжущий искрами огненный шар.  
Высокий, ноющий визг, от которого свербит за переносицей и ломит в висках. А вот это нехорошо, очень нехорошо, это на помощь спешат крикуны. Тощие, обтянутые зеленовато-серой, облезающей кожей скелеты в легких кожаных панцирях. Искаженное, уродливое, перекошенное отражение гордых долийских охотников и воинов. В отличие от иных тварей, крикуны дрались на удивление слаженно и четко. Рассеивая отряд противника и зажимая каждого поодиночке в тесное, неумолимо смыкающееся кольцо мелькающих изогнутых клинков. Пара добрых ударов с легкостью превращала крикуна в груду дергающихся костей, но сперва достань его этими ударами...  
Лиловая, иззубренная молния ударила с каменного неба. Заметалась, вычерчивая хаотические узоры, сбивая вопящих крикунов с ног. Молния вышла так себе, но конвульсии упавших крикунов внесли необходимый хаос — дергаясь, они полосовали оказавшихся поблизости сородичей закрепленными на предплечьях лезвиями.  
Йонге скосился проверить, как дела у Рудольфа. Генлок только что грузно рухнул на колени. Серый Страж деловито пнул монстра в спину, вынудив колыхающуюся тушу рухнуть прямиком на собственный же щит, и лихо отпрыгнул в сторону от брызнувших из десятка мелких ран струек черной крови. Йонге швырнул в напарника переплетенными заклятиями Прилива Сил и Теневым Плащом, на десяток ударов сердца превратив Стража в мерцающий, расплывчатый силуэт.  
Клинки завертелись, ровно лопасти крыльев спятившей мельницы. Рудольф с улюлюканьем врезался в стаю крикунов, азартно кроша налево и направо. Крикуны заметались, поспешно сменив тактику: кто улепетывал обратно к мосту, кто запрыгнул на выступы скал, подальше от неуловимого мечника.  
Молодцом, поздравил себя Йонге, ощутив волну горячих мурашек в пальцах левой руки. Правая кисть пока не жаловалась, но первый тревожный колокольчик уже прозвучал. Никто из магов не способен бесконечно манипулировать истекающими из Теней потоками магической энергии, разве что Великие чародеи Кругов, искуснейшие из искусных. Исподволь подкрадется усталость, спутав слова заклинаний, иссякнет Сила, колдовской посох станет обычным куском дерева... и тогда с Той Стороны вкрадчиво зашелестят нежные, убедительные голоса. Суля поддержку, спасение, тайные знания, невероятное могущество. Упрашивая взамен о сущей малости — протянуть навстречу руку со свежим порезом поперек ладони.  
Порой маги соглашались. От безысходности, отчаяния или излишней самоуверенности.  
Порой демоны Теней выполняли свои обещания.  
Заканчивались сделки всегда одинаково — кровавым безумием, хаотической круговертью смертей и бесславной гибелью одержимого. Либо от рук собратьев по Кругу, либо от мечей рыцарей Храма.  
Как всякий чародей, Йонге Далине точно изведал свои возможности, свой предел сил в бою... и свои затаившиеся в Тенях искушения и кошмары. Особенно те, что с удобствами расположились в проклятом старом доме. Еще три-четыре яростные схватки — и из полезного соратника он станет шатающейся обузой с мутным взглядом и трясущимися руками.  
Страж уже шагал навстречу компаньону, небрежно перепрыгивая через трупы крикунов с нелепо вывернутыми конечностями и оскаленными в последнем вопле пастями — но за его спиной, за горбом моста, в темном квадратном провале врат двигалось, приближалось, топотало, катилось настойчивой волной...  
Не оборачиваясь, Рудольф с места сорвался в тяжеловесную рысь. Более легкий на ногу Йонге припустил рядом, всей шкурой улавливая злобную радость детей Тьмы. Уцелевшие крикуны торжествующе заверещали, когда люди плечом к плечу втиснулись в низкую дверцу. Рудольф сдавленно чихнул, скребя переносицу рукой в перчатке — в помещении висела застарелая кислая вонь нечисти. Выворачивающая наизнанку желудок тошнотворная смесь тухлятины, свернувшейся крови и мертвечины. Стараясь не присматриваться к темным, слабо шевелящимся грудам вдоль стен, напарники навылет пронеслись через здание и выскочили в грот, похожий на опрокинутую чашу с кругом покосившихся менгиров посредине.  
— Туда! — Рудольф свернул направо. Лихорадочно высматривая двергскую постройку или пещеру с достаточно тесным и неприступным входом, куда твари не смогут всем скопом ворваться внутрь. Спасительную лазейку, где можно укрепиться и обороняться, а не удирать сломя голову навстречу неизвестности.  
Йонге изловчился на бегу начертить и швырнуть за спину мерцающую руну магической ловушки. Она не удержит свору преследователей, но притянет и собьет с ног самых рьяных, внеся смятение в первые ряды.  
— Чего эти гады к нам прицепились, спрашивается... — злобно пыхтел Страж, лавируя между то ли стоячими камнями, то ли обелисками на позаброшенном гномском кладбище. — Гоняли толпой своего эмиссара, вот и развлекались бы дальше...  
Они скатились по пологому склону, вывернув к полукруглой арке в обрамлении тесаных плит, испещренных угловатой рунической резьбой.  
— Проскочим и обрушим сволочам на головы? — в промежутках выдохнул Рудольф. — Как, сможешь?  
Йонге торопливо прикинул, сколько времени займет сотворение подобного серьезного заклятия. Выходило не меньше пяти десятков ударов сердца. В течении которых Серому Стражу придется в одиночку сдерживать натиск чудовищ.  
— Нет! Ищем укрытие!  
Черная пасть арки извергла с полдюжины взлетающих в высоких прыжках крикунов. За ними, сгорбившись и низко склонив рогатую башку, размеренно ступало что-то огромное. Порожденная мраком тварь с чудовищно вздувшимися мускулами и растрескавшейся мертвенно-синей кожей, покрытой белесыми шрамами. С выбеленной мордой, смахивающей на оскаленный череп, маленькими глазками под тяжелыми надбровьями и ухмыляющейся пастью, из которой косо свисал багровый язык висельника. Тварь подтягивала следом за собой на ржавой цепи металлический шар, щетинившийся сотней шипов. Цепляясь за камни, шар скрежетал и подпрыгивал.  
— Огр, — обреченно выдохнул Рудольф. — Вот срань. Старый. Опытный. Свезло как утопленникам. Накликал на свою голову.  
Магик не ответил, усилием воли стягивая воедино оставшуюся Силу. Если ее окажется недостаточно, он рискнет пустить себе кровь и призвать демонов Тени. Рудольф изойдет на крик и ругань... но это будет потом. Если «потом» вообще наступит.  
Огр грузно переступил с лапы на лапу. Лязгнули казавшиеся маленькими для столь огромной туши нагрудные пластины. Качнулись свисавшие с широкого пояса кожаные ленты, сухо затрещали нанизанные гроздью черепа поверженных врагов. Если б люди осмелились встать вплотную с чудищем, их макушки как раз уперлись бы ему под изгиб нижних ребер.  
— Вспышка, — скрежетнул пересохшим горлом Йонге, приставным шагом перемещаясь спиной к спине Стража и разворачиваясь лицом к широкому полукругу настигшей их своры. Порождения Тьмы не торопились нападать, сознавая, что людям не скрыться. Предвкушая славную драку и отличную награду — возможность долго, бесконечно долго измываться над сунувшимися в их подгорное логово неудачниками. — Яркая. Потом вихрь. Двойной, если успею. И бежим.  
— Ты дорогу-то знаешь? — Рудольф чуть присел, пружинисто покачиваясь на согнутых ногах и готовясь к прыжку. Где-то наверху по лириумным жилам пробежала волна мягкого сияния, отразившись от мечей Серого Стража, застывших в позиции верхнего креста.  
— Э-э... — честно признался магик. — Представляю общее направление.  
— То есть не знаешь, — подытожил Рудольф. — Ну и хрен с тобой. Ладно, где наша не пропадала... Жги, дружище!  
Йонге выдохнул, как учили наставники — резко напрягая мускулы живота, позволяя Силе пройти сквозь себя и отрешаясь от мира. Беснующаяся свора порождений стала комом багрового тумана со вспышками ярко-алого, огр — влажно поблескивающей пунцовой статуей, его жуткий цеп — бледным хлыстом. Напарник обернулся серо-серебристой тенью, рванувшее над головами заклятие вспышки — беззвучным воплем белизны. Уши мягко заткнуло раздувшимися комьями непроницаемой тишины. Вопли детей Тьмы не смогут выбить его из сосредоточенного равновесия, а голос Рудольфа прорвется.  
Обитающий в пещерах огр, наверное, с возрастом сделался подслеповат, больше полагаясь на слух, обоняние и осязание. Вспышки, заставившей отшатнуться первые ряды своры, он словно не заметил. Крутанул цепь, с уханьем отправив шар в смертоносный полет по непредсказуемой траектории, и рванулся вперед одновременно с заоравшим Серым Стражем. Йонге не видел, как они сошлись, предоставив напарника его собственной удаче. Они с Рудольфом выкручивались и не из таких передряг. А если сегодня не повезет... значит, так суждено. Живьем они тварям не достанутся.  
Йонге перехватил увесистый посох, закручивая мир вокруг себя памятью обо всех морских штормах и песчаных вихрях, когда-либо хлеставших его по лицу. Позволил магии подхватить и унести себя за опасную, бритвенно тонкую грань, где действие опережает мысль. Где все решают тысячи раз повторенные упражнения и намертво затверженные заклятья. Нет времени на раздумья и колебания, нет времени на выбор наилучшего решения. Ты волна и ветер, ты удар оконечьем посоха, что дробит камни, огонь и лед, яростная жажда крови и хладнокровный расчет. Бешеная скачка на диком коне, сотканном из чистейшей, необузданной Силы. Размеренное движение светил в небесной выси. Стекающий по спине липкий горячий пот, скользкие от крови порождений Тьмы плиты под ногами и неотвратимо наливающийся свинцом посох.  
Серебряная тень, призрак Рудольфа, испещрена кляксами расплавленного золота — левый локоть, оба бедра, правое плечо. Огр... Оживший монумент цвета пульсирующей крови был цел и невредим. С монотонным, изматывающим душу постоянством взмывал тяжелый звездчатый шар на цепи, проскальзывая впритирку с головой Рудольфа — и издевательски выдергивая тонкую прядь из хвоста светлых волос.  
Рудольф устал, обреченно сознает Йонге. Да, его напарник — Серый Страж, двужильный, выносливый, закаленный в боях. Он способен продержаться куда больше обычного воина. Но даже Страж не в силах бесконечно раз за разом увертываться от летящей погибели и предугадывать направление следующего удара, одновременно краем глаза следя за маневрами рычащей своры порождений.  
Горячая, ослепляющая волна ужаса. На излете закрученного пируэта Рудольф совершил отчаянную попытку дотянуться в длинном выпаде до брюха монстра и промешкал всего долю мгновения. Длинные крючковатые когти с хрустом вонзились в перекрестья ремней на груди Стража, с пугающей легкостью вздернув человека в воздух. Йонге заорал — хотел заорать, только крик намертво застрял где-то в горле — и метнул в огра лучшей из волшебных стрел. Той, что искрила в полете синим испепеляющим пламенем, безошибочно отыскивая уязвимые места жертвы. Оставляя мага со звоном в гудящей голове и ощущением, что тебя, как перчатку, только что вывернули наизнанку.  
Не потерявший присутствия духа Рудольф, болтаясь футах в пяти над землей, харкнул в морду противника и наискось рубанул огра по запястью. Сталь не одолела толстые кости, но из длинной разверстой раны брызнул фонтанчик темной, густой крови.  
Сражавшаяся до того в устрашающем молчании тварь утробно, рокочуще взревела. Призрачная стрела достигла цели и с треском взорвалась, вынудив рычащего огра попятиться и отшвырнуть добычу. Рудольф кувырнулся в полете, норовя приземлиться на ноги. Грохнулся боком и выронил один из мечей, звонко залязгавший по камням.  
Вторую стрелу Йонге метнул в скалящихся гарлоков. Вцепился свободной рукой в крепящий ремень на плече неуклюже поднимавшегося Рудольфа и поволок за собой.  
— Меч! — дико заорал Страж, выдираясь. Сгреб ненаглядный клинок, отпугнул сунувшегося ближе крикуна и, хрипя как загнанная лошадь, потрусил следом.  
Положение с каждым мигом становилось все тухлей и беспросветней. Обитающие на Глубинных тропах твари бесчисленны, алчны, неутомимы, а людей всего двое — и они сдают.  
Длинный темный переход под аркой, хвала всем богам и демонам, пустовал. Напарники юркнули в очередное обширное подземелье. Рубчатые колонны оранжевого камня, громады брошенных руин, непроходимые завалы рухнувшего с потолка камня. Многоголосый раздосадованный вой порождений, с размаху влетевших в незримое, упруго отбросившее их назад полотнище Мерцающего щита. Десятки острых когтей без устали заскребли по прозрачной стене из воздуха. Под натиском озверелых тварей Щит вскоре развеется и падет, но время, толика драгоценного выигранного времени!  
Рудольф переломился в поясе, ткнувшись руками в колени и с надрывом втягивая воздух. Легкий доспех Стража из вываренной кожи, укрепленный кольчужными накладками и стальными полосами, утратил правый наплечник, а вдобавок был продран в нескольких местах и густо заляпан вонючей, черной сукровицей. Мокрые от пота пряди облепили заострившиеся скулы, Рудольф перхал, скалясь и сплевывая мутно-красную слюну.  
Как перепуганная крыса, загнанная в угол целой сворой мабари, Йонге судорожно метался вдоль стен, шаря глазами по растрескавшейся облицовке. Пещеры всегда соединяются промеж собой. Из каждой непременно сыщется несколько выходов в другую. Дверги всегда так строят. Они ведь как личинки трупных червей, увлеченно прогрызающие ходы в груде тухлого мяса. Должен быть проход дальше! Эдакой подлянки от судьбы ему не пережить.  
— Йонге, — прохрипел Рудольф, вскидывая голову. — Йонге, ты чего? Вконец рехнулся?  
Он был недалек от истины — загнав острый конец посоха глубоко между соседними плитами и всем телом налегая на него, как на рычаг, магик пытался раздвинуть камни. Разумеется, те не шелохнулись.  
— Йонге, — рявкнул Страж. — Какого хрена ты творишь?..  
— Заткнись, — посох наконец уткнулся в нужную точку. Туда, где сплетались воедино линии природных сил, пронизывающих скальный массив. Йонге зажмурился, боясь только одного — не спутать бы нужный порядок в цепочке быстро произнесенных слов. Геомантией он владел не столь виртуозно, как хотелось бы... С другой стороны, кто из чародеев вообще сумел толком овладеть этой странной разновидностью магии?  
Земля тошнотворно содрогнулась. По стенам и потолку пробежали глубокие трещины. Здоровенный кусок стены осел, с грохотом провалившись внутрь — в темный, дышащий влагой зев, откуда слышалось журчание бегущей воды.  
— Лезь, — с трудом выговорил Йонге, грузно повиснув на спасительном посохе. Левая рука стремительно немела, пальцы скрючились бесполезными обрубками. Правую словно жарили на медленном огне, позвоночник многозначительно похрустывал при всяком движении, голова кружилась, а рот наполнился вязкой слюной с острыми привкусом меди. — Прыгай туда.  
— Только вместе, — почуяв шанс на спасение, Рудольф немедля взбодрился.  
Страж вбросил мечи в ножны, подставив шатающемуся Йонге плечо и подхватил едва не упавший посох. Щит лопнул с беззвучным треском, словно надутый теплым воздухом детского выдоха мыльный пузырь.  
Ввалившись внутрь, огр мимоходом снес древнюю стену и завертел рогатой башкой в поисках улизнувшей добычи. За ним воплощением ночных кошмаров всех жителей городов и деревень Тедаса толкалась, воняла, завывала и рычала беснующаяся свора Детей Тьмы.  
Помогая себе правой рукой, Йонге вскинул повисшую мертвым грузом левую. Для того, что он намеревался сделать, ее подвижность не имела значения. Дело было не в руке, а в четырех нанизанных на пальцы золотых перстнях — крупных, аляповатых, грубого литья, без драгоценных камней или резьбы. А еще в склонности магика Йонге Далине вдумчиво перерывать архивы Круга в поисках чего-нибудь хорошо забытого старого. Так, однажды он наткнулся на подборку записок гномского мастера касательно искусства зачаровывания предметов. Изучил от корки до корки, а позже, уже за пределами Круга, воплотил прочитанное в жизнь.  
К величайшему удивлению испытателя, ритуал прошел без сучка и задоринки. Теперь, свернувшись в тугие узлы, в его кольцах дремали плененные грозовые молнии. Ровным счетом четыре прекрасных, сокрушительных разряда — хватит, чтобы навсегда отбить у визжащей стаи во главе с назойливым огром охоту гоняться за людьми.  
— Не, ну нахрен такую жизнь. Живой трус завсегда лучше мертвого героя, — крякнув от натуги, Рудольф мертвой хваткой вцепился в напарника и опрокинулся спиной вперед навстречу влажно плещущей неизвестности.


	5. Chapter 5

Полет вышел кратким, приземление — болезненным. Йонге зашипел от досады и разочарования — опять не удалось пустить молнии в дело! — проехался по гряде острых камней локтем и бедром, и торопливо забормотал заклятие Каменной кожи. Сбился, глотнув полный рот холодной, с металлическим привкусом воды, отплевался и начал сызнова. Молясь Старым богам о том, чтобы Рудольф не выронил посох — и чтобы поток не разбился на притоки, разметав их, как щепки, по разным ответвлениям.  
Подземная река волокла людей за собой, переворачивая, ударяя о камни и швыряя в неожиданно возникающие водопады. Непроглядная темнота прерывалась маслянисто-оранжевыми бликами факелов, которое столетие подпитываемых горячим дыханием лавы, и голубым сиянием ветвящихся лириумных жил. Мечущийся взгляд цеплялся за выныривающие из мрака каменные блоки, обломки колонн или мостовых опор — и они тут же исчезали позади. На счастье пловцов поневоле, поток оказался неглубоким, где-то по пояс, но быстрым, напористым и почти ледяным. Отчаянные попытки нащупать опору и встать на ноги заканчивались падением в облаке колючих брызг. Промокшие насквозь вещи смахивали на тяжеленный обледеневший доспех.  
Отчаянные попытки держаться вместе закончились ничем, Йонге утащило вперед. Сквозь плеск воды до магика долетала злобная ругань Серого Стража, порой обрывавшаяся на самом выразительном месте. Это означало, что сбитый с ног Рудольф опять окунулся с головой и вдоволь нахлебался воды.  
Поток — то ли естественным путем пробивший себе путь через толщу камня, то ли бывший уже столетия назад водоводом между поселениями тейга — заметно ускорился. По мнению уставшего, вымотанного и едва удерживавшегося на поверхности Йонге, это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
Отчаянно загребая руками и отталкиваясь ногами от каменистого дна, магик сумел доковылять до берега и уцепился за режущий пальцы каменный выступ. Барахтавшийся Рудольф в темноте налетел прямиком на него. Отплевываясь и проклиная все сущее, Страж гаркнул:  
— Наколдуй что-нибудь! Вытащи нас отсюда!  
— Не могу! — успел крикнуть в ответ Йонге, прежде чем его подхватило и опять потащило вниз по течению. Рассвирепевшая подгорная река всерьез задалась целью сожрать упрямо не желающих тонуть людишек. Вода неумолимо неслась вперед, туда, где ревело и рокотало. Йонге живо представилось, как их с Рудольфом затягивает в огромный водоворот — возможно, тот самый, что питает корни гор.  
Опора — пусть даже такая неустойчивая и зыбкая, как бегущая вода — внезапно сгинула. Магик повис во влажной, гулкой пустоте каменной глотки. Падая плашмя куда-то вниз, вниз, вниз — пока со всего размаху не хлопнулся во вскипающий белой пеной омут. Погрузился, судорожно размахивая конечностями. Перед глазами замельтешили алые и черные пузыри, верх и низ кружились, меняясь местами. Пропитанный водой доспех вкупе с навьюченным на спину снаряжением мертвецким камнем тянул на дно, сковывая движения.  
«До чего же нелепо — тонуть не в открытом море, а находясь глубоко под землей», — на последних каплях упрямства Йонге вяло задрыгал ногами, не сознавая, выныривает или все больше уходит на глубину. Туда, в клокочущий темно-синий полумрак, навстречу неведомым тварям из Бездны...  
Его рывком дернуло наверх, туда, где водная толща казалась самую чуточку светлее. Снова и снова, пока вдруг он с размаху не пробил головой границу между водой и воздухом. В скукоженные, горящие легкие хлынул долгожданный воздух, Йонге раскашлялся, отплевываясь и подслеповато моргая. Болтающиеся ноги нащупали спасительно твердое, надежное, каменистое дно — и магик, шатаясь, бездумно побрел вперед. Плещущая вокруг вода становилась все ниже, пока не отступила назад и не исчезла совсем.  
Одолев пару шагов, Йонге рухнул на колени и локти, от души проблевавшись проглоченной водой, желчью и всем, что еще уцелело в желудке. Малость опамятовавшись и утеревшись ладонями, завертел головой.  
Взъерошенный Рудольф полусидел чуть поодаль, тяжело и глубоко дыша. Стекающая со Стража вода струйками змеилась между обкатанных голышей. За плечами привычно торчали рукояти обоих мечей, зато руки вопиюще пустовали.  
— П-посох? — вытолкнул из себя Йонге. — Г-где м-мой посох?  
Рудольф невидяще уставился на напарника. Словно вспоминал страницу из бестиария Стражей с изображением злобного чудища под названием «Йонге Далине, он же Йожин с бажин» и десятью верными способами расправиться с ним. Не вспомнил и ткнул трясущимся пальцем себе за спину.  
У самого уреза воды, перечеркивая прямой линией волнующуюся кромку низкого прибоя, валялся чародейский посох.  
С неразборчивым, но радостным восклицанием Йонге поковылял за своей собственностью. За столько лет посох стал неотъемлемой частью магика. Без успокоительной тяжести в руке Йонге чувствовал себя малость ущербным и никак не мог толком сосредоточиться. Наставники в Круге взахлеб твердили, якобы истинный мастер не должен цепляться за костыли, но Йонге было по душе работать с посохом. В конце концов, если в стычке у тебя иссякнет магия, можно запросто треснуть оппонента промеж глаз тяжелым навершием...  
Выпрямившись, Йонге наконец-то толком огляделся.  
Зажмурился, потряс головой и попытался снова.  
Бесполезно. Подгорный мир не желал меняться в угоду бывшему магу из разорванного Круга Киркволла.  
Захрустели камни под грузными, неуверенными шагами. Рудольф встал рядом, толкнул напарника плечом:  
— Куда нас нахрен выкинуло?  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался ошарашенный магик.  
Каменный свод пещеры вздымался на высоту не меньше сотни, а то и двух сотен фатомов, растворяясь в лиловом сумраке. Внизу, насколько хватало взгляда, размеренно вздымалась и опадала вода — серо-стальная, морщинистая поверхность огромного озера или подземного моря в рваных клочьях зеленоватой пены. Величественно и непоколебимо, как острова в океане, из глубин покинутыми крепостями вырастали иззубренные скалы. Навстречу им с высоты каменного неба оплывшими свечами тянулись сталактиты, пронизанные невероятным количеством сияющих лириумных жил. Лириум змеился в каждой трещине и расселине, непредсказуемо вспыхивая и угасая, выстреливая отдельными искрами и цепочками долгих трескучих разрядов. Манящая, головокружительная песнь заполняла все окружающее пространство. Самый воздух насквозь пропитался вкусом лириумной настойки на змеином листе, горьковатым и сладостным у корня языка.  
— Матушка моя Андрасте спьяну согрешила с папашей Архидемоном, — хрипло выговорил Рудольф. — Я треснулся башкой в треклятой водяной кишке. Может, даже не единожды. И теперь вижу кошмары наяву. За десяток вагонеток здешней руды можно скупить весь Орлей скопом, и еще останется мелочь на Вольные Марки.  
— Она кажется... совершенно нетронутой, — Йонге невольно понизил голос. — Неужели здешние гномы не догадывались, что под их задницами таится величайшая сокровищница мира?  
— Может, берегли на черный день, — предположил Рудольф. — Или Первый Мор помешал им докопаться сюда. Пещера обозначена на твоей карте?  
— На карте... — Йонге захлопал руками по бедрам, ухватив в горсть жалкие обрывки кожаных ремешков. Три подсумка с дорожными записями и лекарственными зельями, запасом сухарей и пластинок вяленого мяса, тубус с драгоценным чертежом Глубинных троп и флакон очищенного лириума — все сгинуло в пасти прожорливой горной реки в обмен на жизнь компаньонов. — Нет ее на карте. И карты больше нету.  
Маленькая прозрачная волна с шелестом окатила носки сапог Серого Стража. Йонге перехватил посох, коснувшись навершием плеча напарника и мысленно приказывая насквозь пропитавшей одежду холодной воде вернуться к своим истокам. На миг людей окутал волглый сырой пар, и Рудольф с отвращением передернулся.  
— Ладно, — нарочито бодрым голосом заявил Страж. — Как говорит наш друг Варрик, пришло время подвести неутешительный баланс. Дебет: мы живы, здоровы, относительно целы и даже часть припасов уцелела. Кредит: мы свалились в жопу мира. Как думаешь, под нами есть другие пещеры или падать дальше некуда?  
— Вода всегда отыщет трещину и проложит дорогу, — пожал плечами Йонге. — Меня больше занимает, впадают ли в это море реки?  
— «Следуй тропой падающей воды», — на лету подхватил мысль напарника Рудольф, процитировав поговорку двергов. — В кои веки приплюснутые уродцы знали, о чем говорят. Что ж, пойдем искать реку. В мои планы как-то не входит торжественно отдать концы посередь самого большого месторождения лириума.  
— Зато представь, как он тысячи лет будет красиво прорастать сквозь твой хладный труп.  
Подгорный мир, погруженный в размеренный плеск волн и завораживающее сияние лириумных жил, вздрогнул. По воде пробежала крупная рябь, словно в бездне на миг пробудился от вечных грез и шевельнул сотнями щупалец Великий Кракен. Неведомая тварь из глубин захлебнулась в яростном, безумном вопле — то ли сгорая в неутолимой жажде крови, то ли бросая вызов противнику еще более жуткому и свирепому, чем она сама. Здесь, среди воды и причудливых скал, рев звучал громче и отчетливей, в него вплелись неразличимые прежде человеческим ухом обертона тоскливого отчаяния и мучительного требования. Взвившись к равнодушным каменным небесам, крик рассыпался звонкими, наотмашь полосующими слух отголосками — и оборвался.  
Мы рядом с его логовом, обреченно подумал Йонге. Совсем рядом. Может, чудовище затаилось вон за той скалой. Или за этой. Вынюхивает, высматривает, караулит. Сплошные смертоносные когти и клыки, да чешуйчатая броня, которую не возьмет ни добрая сталь, ни крепчайшее из заклятий. Уселось на груде костей и самозабвенно голосит, наслаждаясь собственными воплями.  
— Нет, ты только глянь! — Рудольф от досады аж скрежетнул зубами. — Сколько мерзких тварей я за свою жизнь навидался, но таких назойливых — ни разу!  
Вдалеке, рядом с рассеченной глубокой трещиной скалой, взметнулся фонтанчик брызг и взбаламученной пены. Темное стремительное тело пробкой вылетело из расщелины, скрылось в волнах и визжащим поплавком выскочило на поверхность. Спустя пару мгновений на голову отважному первопроходцу посыпались сородичи-крикуны, среди которых затесался массивный генлок. Камнем бултыхнувшись под воду, он вскоре вынырнул и, неловко загребая массивными ручищами, целеустремленно попер к берегу.  
— Огр туда ни за что не протиснется, — Йонге не знал в точности, кого он убеждает, Рудольфа или самого себя. — Зацепится рогами и застрянет, как пробка в бутылке.  
— Хочешь остаться и проверить? — с готовностью предложил Страж.  
«Я хочу обратно в Скайхолд. Запереть двери на все замки, упасть на кровать и проспать седмицу подряд. Только сперва высказать Хиире все, что я думаю о ее стратегическом гении».  
— Нет. Бежим.  
Галечный пляж, куда выбросило людей, окаймлял подножие одной из огромных скал. Не сговариваясь, компаньоны припустили к устремленной ввысь стене. Законы тактики гласят: преимущество в бою на стороне того, кто успеет первым захватить высоту и закрепиться на ней.  
Между валунами, торчавшими как разрозненные зубцы крепостной стены, вилась узенькая тропка, русло бежавшего тут когда-то ручья. Обдираясь о шершавые камни и порой падая едва ли не на четвереньки, люди лихорадочно карабкались наверх. Первый отряд крикунов, возглавляемый генлоком, перекликаясь и ухая, уже скакал по мелководью. Из жерла водопада по длинной, почти совершенно прочерченной дуге вылетел гарлок и башкой вперед ухнул в воду.  
— Мост, — прохрипел Рудольф. — Йонге, там мост!  
Мост — конечно, это было сильно сказано. Тонкая каменная перемычка, густо оплетенная нитями лириума и повисшая между вершинами двух сопредельных скал. Снизу ее заслоняли нагромождения валунов, однако, взобравшись повыше, напарники углядели кое-что обнадеживающее. Неимоверно разросшиеся за тысячи лет жилы лириума воздушными корнями тянулись от одного возвышенного каменного островка к другому. Пошатнувшиеся скалы пьяно наваливались на соседей, образуя вполне надежные перелазы. Вдали щерилось уступами нечто вроде протяженного горного хребта. Как знать, может, это и есть настоящий берег подземного моря?  
Они вскарабкались на вершину пирамидальной скалы — пятачок около дюжины шагов в поперечнике. Рудольф уже стоял в начале узкой каменной перемычки, прикидывая безопасный путь. Йонге высунулся над зубами валунов, убедился, что крикуны карабкаются следом, и метнул подобранный обломок скалы в самого шустрого. Угодил чуть ниже плеча, тварь зашипела, но не замедлилась.  
С одного островка на другой. Бегать прямо по лириуму Йонге еще не доводилось. Драгоценный чародейский минерал, крупица которого наверху обходится в кругленькую сумму, жалобно хрустел под сапогами, крошился и мелким самоцветным дождем осыпался вниз. Свора орущих на все лады преследователей поднажала, какая-то из тварей не удержалась и с пронзительным воем ухнула вниз. Серый Страж обрел второе дыхание, с грацией юного бронто прыгая со скалы на скалу.  
Спасительный хребет, сиявший россыпью тысяч лириумных звезд, приближался. Йонге уже мог разглядеть широкие проходы между скал и что-то похожее на сложенную из громадных плоских плит лестницу.  
Отвлекшаяся на тонущий в Недремлющем море корабль богиня неудач бросила рассеянный взор на сплетения Глубинных Троп и спохватилась, что двое искателей приключений слишком долго пребывают без ее благосклонного внимания.  
По лестнице тяжелыми прыжками пронеслось некое крупное создание. С натугой ухнув, сигануло через широкую трещину — и замерло шагах в тридцати от напарников. Ровнехонько на другом конце перехода, образованного длинным и плоским обломком сталактита, в незапамятные времена под собственной тяжестью отколовшегося со свода пещеры.  
— Да всю ж твою родню вперехлест через мертвый глаз! — обреченно высказался Рудольф.  
— Аррргх, — рявкнуло дитя Тьмы. Тот самый вероятный эмиссар Архитектора, огр-недомерок в нахлобученном глухом шлеме с узкими глазными прорезями и непривычно легкой броне, отдаленно похожей на кунарийскую. Из-под шлема во все стороны топорщились упругие космы, из-за чего башка чудовища выглядела раздутой втрое. Сородичи успели изрядно его потрепать — затянутые мелкой сетчатой кольчугой предплечья и бедра сочились вытекающей из множества мелких ран призрачно-зеленоватой лимфой.  
На миг Йонге охватил приступ малодушного желания шваркнуть посохом о камни, плюхнуться в обнимку с обломками и отдаться на волю судьбы — пусть будет, что будет. Слишком много испытаний на душу двух отдельно взятых людей. На закорках висит орущая и клацающая челюстями стая порождений Тьмы. Пригоршни сохранившейся магии недостаточно, чтобы прикончить эмиссара, разве что отшвырнуть его с пути и бежать дальше. Прямиком в лапы той кровожадной ораве, что, роняя с клыков дымящуюся слюну, мчит по горячим следам недобитой добычи.  
— Жертвенность в смерти, будь она неладна, — стелющимся шагом Страж переместился влево, держа мечи на отлете и открывая перед Йонге достаточное пространство, чтобы одарить тварь чем-нибудь особо смертоубийственным. — Как чуял, зря мы поперлись в эти подземелья. А все ты!..  
Эмиссар оглянулся — из-за короткой толстой шеи ему пришлось развернуться всей верхней половиной корпуса. Глухо рыкнул, сорвал с пояса маленький круглый предмет и с силой метнул его по крутой дуге вверх. Йонге невольно присел, втягивая голову в плечи, поспешно творя над собой и напарником Теневой Щит.  
Оставляя позади тонкую дымную струйку и шипяще искрясь, загадочный шарик пролетел высоко над людьми, с хрустом шмякнувшись под ноги взобравшимся наверх крикунам.  
Рвануло не хуже, чем Жертвоприношение-во-Мраке, сотканное донельзя взбешенным тевинтерским магистром пиромантии. Вместе с тугим облаком черного дыма и багровой вспышкой смертоносным веером брызнули осколки камней вперемешку с ошметками разорванных в клочья крикунов. Земля под ногами волнообразно колыхнулась. Часть перемычки, на которой стояли Рудольф и Йонге, под трескучий зловещий шорох осыпающегося гравия поползла вниз. Уцелевшие твари отшатнулись назад, сбившись в кучу — и именно туда порождение в глухом шлеме метнуло второй кругляш.  
Призрачный Щит исправно отразил битое каменное крошево, оторванную голову гарлока с раззявленной пастью и вязкое месиво чьих-то кишок, и отчасти смягчил воздушный удар по людским ушам. Во всяком случае, Йонге отчетливо различил вопль Рудольфа:  
— Гаатлок! Провалиться мне на этом месте, он гаатлоком кидается!  
Изобретение гаатлока, рассыпчатого взрывчатого порошка совершенно немагической, но лишь алхимической природы было целиком и полностью на совести оружейников кунари. Секретом его изготовления рогатые вояки дорожили пуще собственных жизней, хотя по миру шныряли слухи об удачливых ворах, умудрившихся таки стянуть заветную формулу. Йонге слухам не верил. Завладей армия любой из стран Тедаса способом приготовления гаатлока, она немедля пустила бы его в ход. Сначала против обнаглевших порождений Тьмы, а затем против заклятых друзей по другую сторону границы. Или наоборот.  
Вдруг странный эмиссар или кто он там есть на самого деле — одинокий воитель кунари в поисках подвигов, а жуткий рев, который недавно слышали напарники — его боевой клич?  
Сквозь дымные полосы и голубоватое сияние лириума проступили уродливые очертания порождений Тьмы, прыжками одолевающих лестницу. Одно из них могло похвалиться рогатой башкой и огромным ростом. То ли два отряда преследователей сошлись на перекрестке Троп и решили действовать сообща, то ли это был какой-то другой огр, не менее рогатый и злобный.  
Стрелка незримых весов нетерпеливо закачалась.  
Какой выбор ни сделай, все равно потом пожалеешь, напомнил себе грустную истину Йонге. Крутанулся на пятке, вздергивая посох и нацеливая его на первую шеренгу вражин. Правую руку охватило горячим колотьем, но украшенное рунами драконье дерево исправно метнуло широкий веер жгучих огненных стрел.  
При виде летящих прямо на него лоскутов огня тварь в глухом шлеме стремительным движением припала на одно колено, прогнувшись назад в столь глубоком и безупречном мостике, какой не всякому акробату по силам. Языки чародейского пламени пронеслись над ним, не опалив, и с трескучим хрустом ломающейся соломы расплескались по телам оказавшихся на пути крикунов и гарлоков. К величайшему сожалению магика, до огра огненный залп не добрался — с громоподобным урчанием рогатое чудище перлось вперед, расшвыривая собственных сородичей. Оружием твари служила двойная секира с зазубренными лезвиями на длинной рукояти, а рога оплетала цепь с крюками.  
Под черепом Йонге что-то ослепительно взорвалось, вынудив на миг ослепнуть и оглохнуть. Из носа брызнуло сгустком крови. Беззвучный гром налетел и отхлынул, сложившись в четкий, пульсирующий надсадной головной болью вопрос:  
«Союз?»  
— Что? — в легкой панике Йонге оглянулся на напарника. Рудольф Вебер, увлеченно добивавший поверженного гарлока, оцепенел в незавершенном рывке с лицом, перекошенным сложной смесью возмущения, негодования и ярости. Что непреложно доказывало: невесть каким таинственным образом беззвучное слово проникло и в мысли Стража. — Какой нахрен союз? С кем союз? Йонге, кто говорит в моей башке?!  
— Он предлагает заключить союз, — магик от души врезал посохом по лысой бугристой макушке дергающегося гарлока.  
— Кто?! — Рудольф проскочил за спиной напарника, размашистыми ударами крест-накрест располосовав морду и торс нахраписто лезущего вперед генлока в тяжелой броне. Йонге вместо ответа ткнул навершием посоха в сторону загадочного существа — тот уже вовсю раскручивал копьем смертоносную спираль. — Ты серьезно?!  
— А ты хочешь в одиночку выйти против огра? Уже пытались! Где теперь мы, а где тот рогатый ублюдок? — напомнил Йонге, отшвыривая лезущих со всех сторон противников короткими всплесками Шквала Теней. — Руди, мои трюки на исходе. Нам помощь нужна!  
— Да, но не от треклятого же порождения Тьмы!  
— Это не порождение!  
— А кто тогда?  
— А мне почем знать?  
Огры — здоровенная гора раздутых мускулов и выглядевший на его фоне почти миниатюрным эмиссар — схлестнулись, вытанцовывая на краю бездны. Двулезвийное копье металось, жаля со всех сторон и пытаясь нащупать слабое место в обороне противника, секира угрожающе посвистывала, вычерчивая зловеще сияющий полукруг.  
— Ладно! — гаркнул Серый Страж. — Мы нахрен прокляты, что нам терять? Эй, как там тебя! Мы согласны!  
«Разумное решение».  
Бестелесный голос и ощущение чужого присутствия в мыслях вызвало тошноту и жутковатое подозрение, что тебя вновь пытаются охмурить демоны из-за Завесы. Вот только демоны обожали поддерживать у жертвы иллюзию самостоятельно принятых дурных решений, наслаждаясь постепенным разрушением души и разума человека. Они никогда не делали столь откровенных и нахрапистых предложений о союзе. Ладно, в свой черед разъясним и демона, будь он неладен.  
А пока — двигаться, сражаясь, уклоняясь от сокрушительных гарлочьих топоров. Рудольф пробился ближе к пугающему союзнику, несколько ударов сердца они перемещались в удивительной слаженности. Нарезая сужающиеся круги вокруг огра, чудом проскальзывая под полулунными лезвиями секиры. Йонге мельком подумалось: сражающимся в паре фехтовальщикам чрезвычайно пригодилось бы умение предугадывать действия партнера. Безошибочно знать, куда шагнуть и как направить удар, в какой миг пригнуться и в какой — упасть. Подобная команда была бы просто непобедима!  
Пробежав по груде камней, Рудольф в размашистом прыжке взлетел вверх, и Йонге не поверил своим глазам. Жуткая тварь, природу и намерения которой они не могли постичь, сделала поддержку — в единственно верный миг выбросив длинную широкопалую лапищу и придав взмывшему человеку толику необходимого ускорения. На пару ударов сердца Страж завис напротив распяленной в устрашающем рыке морды огра, выбросил руку и ухватился за обвивающую рог цепь. Силой инерции его круто мотнуло вокруг чудовищной башки, ближе к сходящимся на затылке толстенным роговым пластинам. Размытой полосой мелькнул летящий меч, с хрустом вонзаясь в незащищенный участок шкуры на загривке. Огр заревел, плюясь кровью и лихорадочно загребая растопыренными когтями в попытках содрать с себя проворную букашку с острым жалом, но Рудольф уже сиганул вниз. Йонге метнул в шатающегося огра пламенный комок, кусачей розой распустившийся на нагруднике чудовища и вплавивший металл в плоть. Правую руку от запястья до локтя прострелило острой болью.  
Их странный напарник заклекотал, настойчиво тыкая когтистой лапой наверх. Рудольф смекнул первым, припустив по осыпающейся скале. Йонге замешкался, тварь в глухом шлеме бесцеремонно пихнула его в спину. Булькающий, хрипящий огр рухнул наземь с таким звуком, словно великан схватил тушу быка и принялся изо всех сил лупить ею направо и налево. Крикуны вопили громче и пронзительнее изгоняемых демонов, а недомерок снова вытащил из сумки на поясе и подкинул в ладони шарик гаатлока.  
На этот раз Йонге разгадал его план. Или не разгадал, но воспринял внутренним зрением, как неоконченный набросок расплывающимися чернилами на мокром листе. Остановился на полпути, чувствуя, как перекатываются, расползаются под ногами валуны и трансформируя последние капли Силы в пунцовые брызги разъедающего все и вся Камнегрыза.  
Отправленный в размашистый полет глиняный шар с гаатлоком треснул, выплеснув содержимое. Нижняя часть наклонной скалы, шевелящаяся от массы ползущих порождений Тьмы, неуверенно заколыхалась. Скрипнув зубами и ощутив во рту мерзкий кислый вкус сбитой эмали, магик сотворил Пожирателя Завесы — и тут скала наконец дала трещину.  
Она заваливалась набок торжественно и неспешно, вся в осыпающихся камнях и яростных воплях теряющих опору подземных тварей. Не удержавшись, Йонге плюхнулся на задницу и мелко, неостановимо захихикал, раскачиваясь и обнимая посох. Далеко внизу под его ногами вскипела бурлящая вода, раздавшись двумя огромными бурунами под тяжестью рухнувшего острова. Черными точками в белом окаймлении запрыгали головы уцелевших крикунов и гарлоков, разнесенных в разные стороны. Стая барахталась в попытках не захлебнуться, течения подземного моря увлекали ее навстречу неизвестности, а совершенно обессиленный Йонге Далине сидел на косо срезанном обрыве, икал и смеялся. Обе руки магика горели в объятиях незримых перчаток из раскаленного железа, он едва не выронил посох, но никак не мог остановиться.  
— Так долго ждал возможности отвесить тебе пинка по заднице, а никак, — с сожалением протянули над головой.  
— Это почему же? — вытолкнул сквозь нервный смех Йонге.  
— Не в моих правилах пинать щенков и слабоумных колдунов. Вставай.  
— Не могу.  
— Тогда торчи здесь и дальше. Я ухожу. У меня теперь новый дружок. Малость неразговорчивый и невесть какого роду-племени, зато не паршивый малефикар.  
— Аррргх, — покатились, запрыгали и улетели вниз потревоженные тяжелыми шагами камни. Скосившись направо, Йонге увидел вставшие рядом жутковатые лапищи, похожие на ящеричьи — с кривыми черными когтями и торчащей из пятки заостренной шпорой. В драке очень удобно пинком такой ноги назад выпускать кишки противнику.  
Магика почти аккуратно сгребли за воротки куртки, вынудив подняться на трясущихся ногах. Уже привычным движением Рудольф закинул руку обмякшего компаньона себе на плечо, вполголоса приговаривая:  
— Только в обморок не падай, не позорь меня, ага? Сейчас присядем, передохнем... Разберемся, кого нам тут демоны послали... Сразу его убить или малость обождать?..  
Тварь глухо — и, как показалось Йонге, издевательски — закхекала из-под шлема. Множество толстых косиц заколыхалось в такт с движениями огромной башки.  
Шаг за шагом двое людей и неведомое создание ковыляли вдоль по узкому распадку прочь от берега подземного моря под раскаты бухающего в скалы прибоя.


	6. Chapter 6

Развести огонь не удалось. На прошлых остановках напарники сдирали для кострища со стен длинные плети вьющейся лозы и стебли ползучей крапивы. Как показал опыт, подгорные растения давали неплохой жар, хотя, разгораясь, страшно воняли. Здесь, в царстве лириума, пришлось обойтись сухарями с вяленым мясом. Йонге было достаточно и этого. Магик пристроился в углублении между двух валунов, грыз подмокший сухарь и тихо радовался передышке. К онемевшим рукам постепенно возвращалась чувствительность. Даже беззвучный голос под черепом не громыхал столь оглушительно, грозя превратить мозг в колышущееся серое желе.  
— Что ты, нахрен, такое? — первым делом настойчиво спросил Рудольф, когда они наткнулись на пещеру, подходящую для краткого привала. Йонге заметил, что Серый Страж убрал мечи в ножны, но руки держал поблизости от кинжалов. Оно и верно. Диковинное создание оказало им поддержку и предложило союз, но кто в точности ответит, какие помыслы бродят в этой жуткой башке? Шлем неожиданный союзник так и не снял, предоставив людям вволю таращиться на исцарапанное глухое забрало. — Почему ты треплешься... здесь? — Рудольф постучал себя согнутым пальцем по виску. — Не знаю, говорил ли кто тебе, приятель, но с виду ты смахиваешь на свальный плод греха огра, демона Гнева и крайне неразборчивой в связях кунари.  
Создание гневно рявкнуло. Его возмущение отдалось колющей резью в висках. Йонге скривился:  
— Руди, полегче. Этой твари... э-э... кажется, нашему новому знакомцу весьма не по душе упоминание кунари. Может, он станет сговорчивей, если мы представимся? Я, к примеру, буду Йонге Далине. Вот это — Рудольф Вебер. Я чародей. Бывший. Из Круга Киркволла. Мой напарник — Серый Страж.  
— В отставке, — уточнил Руди.  
— В данный миг нашей бурной жизни мы союзники с Инквизицией... Ты хоть понимаешь, о чем я толкую?  
«Я слышал о возрожденном ордене Искателей, о Бреши в небесах и победе над Мором».  
— Уже что-то, — искренне обрадовался Йонге. — Знаешь, нам будет значительно легче понимать друг друга, если ты хоть как-то назовешься.  
В ребристых недрах шлема громыхнуло неразборчивое взревывание, перемежаемое грозным шипением. Напарники озадаченно переглянулись.  
— Если это было имя, то я ни хрена не разобрал, — признался Страж. — Йиюкплюкхрюк? Урупшурлуш?  
Создание гулко и удрученно вздохнуло, дернув широченным плечом. Должно быть, ему было не впервой сталкиваться как с тем, что обитателям Тедаса не по силам выговорить его имя, так и с подначками разной степени грубости.  
«Сайнжа. Постарайся запомнить, иначе сделаю из тебя приманку для детей Тьмы».  
— Ой, какие мы обидчивые, — немедля вскинулся Рудольф.  
— Руди, уймись и жри свой бекон, — как заклинание, терпеливо попросил магик. Нового союзника кличут Сайнжой. Диковинное имя. Сразу и не смекнуть, из какого наречия оно произошло и жители какой страны могут давать подобные имена своим отпрыскам. Вполне может статься, это не имя вовсе. Навеки прилипшее прозвище, как у Железного Быка. Или воинское звание.  
«Мой народ — нуаду с Сегерона», — сидевшее напротив создание словно подслушало мысли человека.  
— Я же говорил, он из кунари! — не удержал язык за зубами Рудольф. — Рога где-то пролюбил, зато в остальном — вылитый! Такой же здоровенный, тупой и...  
«Я. Не. Следую. Ложному. Учению», — Сайнжа начал вставать. Делал он это медленно и неотвратимо, как набирающая скорость лавина, что сносит на своем пути вековые леса и крепости. Йонге закатил глаза и щелкнул пальцами. Собиравшийся развить свою мысль Рудольф замычал, дергая внезапно онемевшей челюстью и страшно вращая глазами.  
— Извини его, если можно. Тяжкая участь Серых Стражей плохо сказывается на умственных способностях, — попытался оправдать напарника магик. — Одичаешь тут, когда вокруг тебя только рычащие монстры. Не с кем словечком переброситься. Он не со зла, а по бойкости нрава. Мы все поняли. Ты родом с Сегерона, но не имеешь ничего общего с кунари. Тал-васгот, свободомыслящий?  
«Нет. Нуаду те, кому изначально принадлежали и Сегерон, и мудрость, жалкие останки которой похитители выдают за истину Кун».  
— А-а... О. Ого! — Йонге аж позабыл недогрызенный сухарь и чрезмерно болтливого напарника. Сегерон, огромный плодородный остров у берегов Тевинтера. Прекрасная, благодатная земля. Которое десятилетие ее терзает кровопролитная грызня между имперцами и завоевателями-кунари. Земля полнится слухами о том, что и те, и другие высаживались отнюдь не на безлюдные земли и не раз сталкивались с яростным сопротивлением коренных жителей. Кунари снова и снова хвастливо заявляют, якобы полностью истребили либо привели островитян к покорности Кун, а потом раз! — и очередной гарнизон вспыхивает ясным пламенем вместе с защитниками. Если неуловимые местные партизаны под стать Сайнже, то неудивительно, что остров до сих пор остается непокоренным. — Предположим, я спрошу, не имеешь ли ты отношения к неким легендарным Воинам Тумана... ты ведь наверняка ответишь, что легенды для того и создаются, чтобы приукрасить реальность?  
«Угадал», — клекотнули из-под шлема. Йонге уловил легкое щекочущее удовольствие от встречи с понимающим собеседником.  
Страж яростно жестикулировал, требуя вернуть ему дар речи, но не был услышан.  
— А еще, к примеру, эта твоя способность к общению без слов... Я почему спрашиваю — она весьма похожа на менталитиси. Была прежде в Кругах такая магическая дисциплина, но сейчас ее мало кто практикует, не осталось толковых наставников. Ты где-то обучался или это природная способность?  
«Нуаду всегда говорят именно так».  
— Ага, то есть это общее родовое качество, — Йонге машинально потянулся за набором для записей, запоздало вспомнив, чего лишился. — Как любопытно. Мы не твои сородичи, но тоже тебя слышим. Хотелось бы понять, почему?  
«Опасность. Гибкое восприятие. Нужда во взаимной помощи».  
— Успешное сочетание нескольких понятных факторов и щепотка неизвестности, — ну как всегда, — подытожил магик. — Ладно, можно еще вопрос? Что занесло сегеронца на Глубинные тропы? Поиск острых ощущений, тяга к истреблению нежити или банальная охота за покинутыми сокровищами двергов?  
«Невозвращенный долг».  
— Ага. Понимаю. Крайне уважительная причина. Вернешь — и что потом?  
«Поднимусь наверх».  
— Ты представляешь, как отсюда выбраться? — Йонге изо всех сил пытался не выдать крайней заинтересованности, но как прикажете это сделать, если собеседник околачивается прямиком у тебя в голове?  
«Да, знаю дорогу», — кивнул Сайнжа. При его внушительных габаритах даже простой кивок выглядел крайне величественно.  
— Тебе помощь в возвращении долга случайно не нужна? — заклятие молчания иссякло, и Серый Страж немедля дал о себе знать. — Нет, я верю, ты сам отлично справишься. Просто мы могли бы постоять рядом. На всякий случай. Вдруг что пойдет не так.  
Гладкое забрало шлема с причудливо расширенной налобной частью и узкими прорезями повернулось, слепо уставившись на людей. Йонге очень хотелось знать, о чем размышляет и как их оценивает туземец с Сегерона. Все, что удалось уловить магику — хаотическая мешанина образов, ослепительные вспышки света и низкий, на самой грани слышимости, мучительно-настойчивый зов.  
«Вы можете быть полезны», — после тягучей паузы заявил Сайнжа. — «Вам не хватает опыта, но вы обучились биться в союзе».  
— Это кому тут опыта недостает? — немедля взвился Рудольф. — А ну повтори!  
Йонге стиснулся в плотный ком, чтобы подольше сохранить немногое оставшееся нутряное тепло, обхватил ноги руками и предупредил:  
— Я спать. Можете орать друг на друга, сколько влезет, но предупреждаю — кто разбудит меня раньше времени, превращу в нага.  
К удивлению магика, старая добрая угроза подействовала. Довольно долгое время его не беспокоили. Заснуть толком не удалось, лишь подремать вполглаза, ощущая, как вкрадчиво леденящий холод камней перетекает в человеческие кости и напряженные мышцы. Незримая чаша с чародейской силой наполнилась едва ли на треть, но Йонге накрепко затвердил простую истину: треть возродившейся магии лучше, чем вообще никакого волшебства. Неизвестно, какой такой долг и кому именно намерен вернуть Сайнжа, но вдруг его проблему удастся разрешить сталью, а не магией? Магия им пригодится на обратном пути из этого призрачного затерянного мира — как догадывался Йонге, пути долгом, трудном и тяжелом.  
— Подъем, — напарник бесцеремонно потряс его за плечо. — Хорош храпеть в две дырки. Вокруг тихо, а наш новый компаньон бьет копытами от нетерпения.  
— Я не храплю, — возмутился магик, с трудом распрямляя затекшие руки и ноги.  
— Кому другому байки рассказывай, — Рудольф сунул товарищу сухарь с тоненьким ломтем вяленого мяса. — Жуй и пошагаем. Этот хрен с Сегерона на мыло исходит, рвется в бой. Насколько я понял его планы, нам предстоит спускаться вниз. Что утешает, вроде бы недалеко. Хотя кто его разберет, что такое «недалеко» по его меркам.  
Йонге остервенело впился зубами в каменной твердости сухарь. Присевший рядом Страж быстро глянул через плечо — сегеронец возился со снаряжением, деловито что-то натачивая, подкручивая и протирая — и сдавленным шепотом сообщил:  
— Я почему его убивать-то передумал и согласился на этот безумный союз. В нем Скверны нет. Вообще. Ты ведь знаешь, мы это чуем. Безошибочно. В любом из живущих сыщется хоть капелька, а в нем — нету.  
Йонге торопливо переворошил свой запас знаний по истории мира и нисхождении Скверны:  
— За пять прошедших Моров порождения Тьмы ни разу не штурмовали Сегерон. Может, кровь местных уроженцев сохранила чистоту, изначально дарованную Создателем?  
— Да, но этот Сайнжа — вылитый младший братец Архидемона. Уверен, он упрямо сидит с кастрюлей на башке лишь оттого, что от вида его рожи стошнит даже гарлока.  
— А может, он гюйс дал. Не стричь ногтей и не снимать шлема, пока не сгинет последний огр.  
— Страховидла похлеще пьяного одержимого не тронута Скверной, — подвел итог Рудольф. — Причудливая штука жизнь, да?  
— Угу, — магик разгрыз последние крошки сухаря, сглотнул и, кряхтя, утвердился на ногах. — Что ж, как утверждает монна Кэсс, подвиги сами себя не совершат. Вперед.  
Ставший проводником группы Сайнжа, похоже, точного и прямого пути к цели не знал, определяя условно подходящее направление по одному ему ведомым приметам. Йонге был уверен, они несколько раз прошли мимо одной и той же скалы, похожей на шестирогую жирандоль. Спустились в длинную и темную расщелину, по дну которой меланхолично журчал ручеек, и долго брели по ней. На выходе Рудольф и Сайнжа одновременно что-то учуяли, подав сигнал «замри!». После мгновенного колебания Сайнжа всей тушей плотно вжался в выступы скалы, а компаньоны торопливо распластались по соседству. Здраво предположив: коли лихой вояка с Сегерона избегает встречи с неведомым глубинным созданием, то людям и подавно не стоит задираться. Йонге соткал паутинку Призрачного Щита, все трое затаили дыхание.  
Вынырнув из-за зазубренного уступа, мимо размеренно протопал плотно сбитый отряд числом около полудюжины. Судя по коренастому сложению и добротной амуниции, дверги, но какие-то непривычные. Даже самый ладно пригнанный доспех на ходу слегка да звякнет, тяжелый подкованный сапог скрипнет о некстати подвернувшийся камешек, зачехленный топор пристукнет обухом об оковку щита. К тому же подгорные воители перекликаются между собой, то громогласно затянут боевой гимн, то захохочут над метким словцом или пришедшей к случаю байкой. Эта сомкнутая группа двигалась в полнейшем беззвучии, напоминая зловещих призраков. Пугающее сходство усиливалось бесконечным танцем искр тонких лириумных жил, во множестве протянутых вдоль острых, рубленых закраин доспехов, глухих ведерных шлемов и овальных щитов с шипастым выступом в центре.  
Йонге никогда не считал себя тонким знатоком кузнечного ремесла, но даже на его мимолетный взгляд качество оружия и доспехов превосходило все, что ему с компаньоном доводилось рассматривать и приобретать в оружейных лавках. Истинное совершенство, достойное королей и великих полководцев, за которое не жаль расплатиться золотом по весу. Попади такой доспех в руки мастеров Скайхолда, они омыли бы его кровавыми слезами зависти и поклонялись ему, как непревзойденному шедевру.  
Таинственный отряд, продолжая беззвучно и слаженно шагать, скрылся в глубинах переплетающихся туннелей.  
— Ага, двергам отлично известно про эти пещеры, — подал голос Серый Страж, когда компаньоны сочли себя в безопасности. — Однако они не ковыряются в лириуме, не гоняют порождений Тьмы, не отстраивают тейги... Чем же они тут занимаются? Издалека эти мрачные парни смахивали на Легион Мертвых, но я пригляделся вблизи — нет, они совсем другие. Как не от мира сего.  
«Они бдят», — беззвучно и весомо изрек Сайнжа. — «Некогда первые из двергов принесли нерушимую клятву Камню. Она стала для них роковой. Их дозор никогда не будет окончен. Они больше не то, чем явились на свет. Их плоть и кровь теперь сталь, вера и лириум. Никогда не вставай на их пути, или будешь сокрушен во имя Камня».  
— А ты откуда об этом прознал? — полюбопытствовал Йонге. — Мне вот никогда не доводилось слышать о связанных клятвой двергах, что бродят под Глубинными тропами.  
«Нуаду помнят».  
— Ясненько. А что еще помнят нуаду? Может, им ведомы тайные подробности того, как именно Создатель творил этот мир? Или текст Утерянной проповеди Андрасте? О, а ты не знаешь, кто все-таки разделил Завесой реальный мир и Тень?  
«Слишком много вопросов, маг».  
— И так вопиюще мало ответов. Кстати, долго еще идти?  
«Нет. Мы почти на месте», — Сайнжа оглядел нависающие скалы в переливчатом мерцании лириумных жил, встряхнулся всем телом и указал на округлую расселину высоко над головами людей. — «Забираемся туда. Двигаться очень тихо. Как доберемся, поймем, что делать».  
— Нельзя ли поточнее? — уперся Рудольф. — Ты сказал, якобы намерен вернуть долг. Вместо этого мы лезем в какую-то дыру, или нору, или хрен знает куда...  
«Оставайся и жди».  
— Ага, держи карман шире! — Страж отступил назад, примерился, разбежался и подпрыгнул, зацепившись за скальные выступы. Нашарил опору для ног, подтянулся и вскоре исчез в расселине, крикнув изнутри: — Предупреждать надо! Йонге, тут воняет, словно поколения гарлоков с начала Первого Мора бегали гадить именно сюда! Сайнжа, дружище, ты уверен, что там позарез необходимо сюда лезть?  
«Кратчайший путь к цели».  
— Но тут все в дерьме!  
«Заткни нос и прекрати орать».  
— Я что, таскаю на шее табличку с разрешением всякому встречному-поперечному мной помыкать? — возмутился Рудольф.  
Насчет «все в дерьме» Страж несколько преувеличил. Смыкающиеся под острым углом стены и пол туннеля обильно сочились липкой грязевой субстанцией, с мерзким чавканьем просачивающейся сквозь пальцы. Пару раз крепко приложившись в непроглядной темноте лбом о выступы на потолке, Йонге беззвучно воззвал к сегеронцу: нельзя ли запустить хоть пару чародейских светляков? Сайнжа не возражал, бледно-синие искры взлетели, перемещался стало чуть проще. Туннель тянулся с легким наклоном вверх, из-за рубчатых выступов и расходящихся перемычек неприятно напоминая кишечник гигантского животного.  
Любой путь рано или поздно приходит к концу. Первым его достиг Рудольф. Услышав, как у Серого Стража, несмотря на строжайшее предупреждение о молчании, вырвался короткий сдавленный вскрик, Йонге быстрее заработал руками и коленями, перемешивая отвратительную густую жижу. Добрался до напарника, втиснулся рядом и осторожно выглянул. Ноздри мгновенно забило тяжелым, густым смрадом тухлого мяса и разлагающейся плоти, глаза заслезились. Рядом сдавленно кхекал Рудольф, зажимая себе рот и борясь с неудержимым желанием чихнуть, проблеваться и сломя голову бежать прочь.  
Лаз выводил в яйцевидной формы пещеру. В дальнем ее конце сияние лириумных жил очерчивало нечто — огромное, бесформенное, оплывшее, тошнотворно разбухшее. Оно было мертвенно-сизым и ярко-алым, цвета освежеванной заживо плоти, белесым, как брюхо давно издохшей ящерицы, и покрытым глубокими лилово-черными язвами, сочившимися по краям каплями желтоватого гноя. Оно колыхалось и дрожало, а его задняя часть, плотно прилегавшая к стене, напоминала полупрозрачный рыбий пузырь, перевитый мельчайшей сетью пульсирующих синих вен и до отказа нашпигованный икринками. На мгновение промелькнула крохотная разинутая беззубая пасть, настойчиво тыкающаяся изнутри в растянутую до отказа желтоватую кожу. Магик поспешно отвел взгляд повыше — с леденящей душу определенностью понимая, что в доме его кошмаров вскоре подыщут достойное место новому постояльцу.  
Бесчисленные складки воспаленной, искореженной, морщинистой плоти заключали в себе вполне узнаваемый человеческий торс. Вот стиснутые в мучительной судороге крупные кисти, мускулистые предплечья, запрокинутая шея... и неповрежденная, нетронутая скверной голова с заостренными ушами, прямым носом, ежиком серебристых волос и горделиво изогнутыми рожками.  
Голова женщины-кунари, такой ослепительно совершенной посреди царящего ужаса.  
Создатель Милосердный, я надеюсь, она без сознания или мертва, думает Йонге за миг до того, как кунари начинает истошно кричать.  
Подгорный мир содрогается от бессловесного, протяжного вопля, устремленного туда, сквозь земную толщу, к навсегда утраченному миру. В ее тоскливом крике исходят беспомощностью осознавшее себя безумие и разум, упрямо не желающий угаснуть. Она яростно кричит о боли и пролитой крови, взывая о помощи, которая никогда не придет. Скрюченные пальцы раскачиваются прямо вперед глазами, не в силах вырвать их из глазниц, потому что даже это не поможет, не изменит ее. Она выкрикивает свою скорбь и свою утрату, воет и захлебывается плачем, раскачиваясь в ловушке — и все то, что стало теперь ее телом, ее огромным чревом, беременным будущими отпрысками Тьмы — оно сотрясается вместе с ней.  
А потом она замолкает, бессмысленно уставясь перед собой и таким извечно женственным, беспомощным жестом прижимая ладони к уродливо вздувшейся груди.  
— Матка, — шершавым, надтреснутым голосом произносит Рудольф. — Варрик обмолвился, якобы встречал одну такую. Когда спускался с Инквизитором в подземелья под Орзаммаром. Они убили ее. Всем отрядом потом беспробудно пили седмицу, не просыхая, чтобы почтить ее память и навсегда позабыть. Она была гномской воительницей. Порождения Тьмы похитили ее и осквернили. Заставляли пить кровь пленных двергов и есть их плоть, пока она не стала... такой. Варрик сказал, когда ее нашли, она полностью обезумела. Только и могла, что убивать, жрать, совокупляться и плодить новых тварей... Ты ведь за ней пришел, да, Сайнжа?  
«Я поклялся вернуть долг», — сегеронец с усилием протиснулся между прижавшимися к стенам людьми, перевалился через срез и спрыгнул в обитель Матки. Под его ногами смачно хлюпнуло — на полу пещеры толстым слоем растеклись комковатая слизь и трупная жидкость, вытекшая из останков жертв Матки.  
Тварь отреагировала на звук быстро и смертоносно. Длинные складки между основанием массивного тулова и чудовищным родильным мешком раздвинулись, из пазух выскользнули две пары сложенных конечностей. Распрямившись, они превратились в подобие длинных зазубренных лап хищного насекомого — и ударили сверху вниз.  
Сайнжа не сделал попытки уклониться или защититься. Одно острие вонзилось ему под правую ключицу, чуть выше изогнутого среза наплечника, прорвав мелкоячеистое плетение кольчуги, второе пробороздило левый бок и косо вошло под ребра. Оба места ранения тут же пропитались тусклой зеленью.  
— Он ведь спятил? — обреченно вопросил Серый Страж. — И мы теперь должны лезть его спасать, да? Хрен с ним, пусть станет праздничным блюдом для королевы чудовищ. В ее положении надо хорошо питаться... — он закашлялся, ткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя, и пробормотал: — Ох, Йонге, как-то мне паршиво. Верно знающие люди говорили — у мерзости нет предела. Что там вытворяет этот помешанный с Сегерона?  
Чуть извернувшись набок, Сайнжа дотянулся левой рукой до шлема. Дважды чем-то звонко щелкнул, и глухая, бесстрастная личина из темной стали повисла, зажатая в когтистом кулаке. Сегеронец медленно отвел руку в сторону, выронив шлем. Зазубренные конечности Матки мелко дрожали в попытках вонзиться в чужую плоть еще глубже и подтащить добычу к себе.  
Где его лицо, озадачился Йонге. Под шлемом должно было скрываться лицо. Уродливое от природы. Искалеченное в боях. Ну хоть какое-нибудь!  
Вот только лица у сегеронского воителя не было. Был широченный, покатый лоб, обтянутый чешуйчатой кожей, с тяжелыми и низкими надбровными дугами, нависшими над глубоко посаженными маленькими глазами янтарного оттенка. Место, у всех иных созданий Творца отведенное носу и рту, занимала огромная квадратная пасть. Не такая, как у хищного зверя или порождения Тьмы, но позаимствованная у смертельно ядовитого гада земель Коркари, с четырьмя торчащими наружу острейшими жвалами. Скрещенные клыки рывком разошлись в стороны, натянув кожистую перепонку и открыв провал багровой зубастой пасти с мечущимся толстым языком. Пасти, самой природой предназначенной хватать, удерживать и рвать добычу на теплые дымящиеся куски, а не произносить членораздельные слова.  
Но именно это пытался сделать Сайнжа. Мучительно напрягая голосовые связки, способные лишь издавать устрашающий рык, снова и снова принуждая их выталкивать такие неимоверно трудные и важные для него обрывки слов:  
— Кх-харма. Кх-хадан.  
Огромная, вздымавшаяся даже над высоченным нуаду туша тошнотворно заколыхалась многочисленными складками, истекая гноем и сукровицей. Матка растерялась, беспомощно поскуливая — и вдруг судорожно отдернула обе длинные насекомовидные конечности назад, освободив Сайнжу. Ее взгляд стал болезненно сосредоточенным, наполняясь осознанностью — и Йонге всей душой пожелал, чтобы никто и никогда не смотрел на него вот так, сквозь кровавую пелену безумия, безмолвно требуя исполнить некогда обещанное.  
— Н-нет, — застонала кунари. — Нет-нет-нет...  
Она вскинула руки, прикрывая лицо. Сайнжа прохрипел длинную фразу на кунлате — не разобрав точного смысла, Йонге уловил только пару смутно знакомых слов — и кунари лихорадочно затрясла головой, соглашаясь.  
— Не дотянется, — непривычно затихший Рудольф заизвивался червяком на раскаленном песке. Заработал локтями и коленями, настойчиво выпихивая напарника в обитель скорби и боли. — Йонге, ну чего ты глазеешь, ровно в орлейский балаган приперся? Помоги ему... им.  
— Чем?  
— А сам не догадался?  
Появление двух незваных гостей осталось незамеченным, ибо взгляд хозяйки жуткого логова был намертво прикован к Сайнже. Сегеронец подошел к ней вплотную, давя хрупкие скелеты, осторожно поставил когтистую лапу на кажущийся плотным выступ нижней части раздувшегося брюха Матки — и соскользнул вниз, оставив на сизо-багровой плоти глубокие кровоточащие царапины. Ее раздутое, кошмарное тулово было слишком необъятно, слишком огромно, чтобы она могла наклониться или чтоб Сайнжа при всей его силе и ловкости сумел вскарабкаться по этому подрагивающему студню.  
— Ломай, — скомандовал Йонге, указывая на глыбу слоистого бурого сланца. Страж (в кои веки беспрекословно) пнул камень изо всех сил, отколов длинную зазубренную пластину. Обернувшийся на грохот Сайнжа загнал копье в трещину между слоями, поднажал — и податливый камень градом осыпался вниз. Раздробившись на осколки достаточной величины, чтобы с помощью чар земли собрать из них повисшую в воздухе лестницу.  
Под тяжестью воина с Сегерона ступеньки малость проседали, но цель была достигнута. Сайнжа поднялся к плененной Тьмой кунари, и та подалась ему навстречу. Они застыли, неловко соприкоснувшись лбами, жуткая оскаленная морда сегеронца напротив прекрасной даже сейчас кунари — то ли общаясь безмолвной речью, то ли не нуждаясь в лишних словах там, где все давно было сказано и решено.  
Позже Рудольф признался, что не уловил рокового мгновения, когда бы нанесен удар. Вроде как Сайнжа потянулся обнять тихо бормочущую кунари — и вылетевшее из массивного наруча тонкое лезвие впивается ей в затылок, пронзая крохотную точку между смыкающимися костями черепа и основанием позвоночника. Кунари не вскрикнула, не забилась в предсмертной агонии, лишь мягко обвисла на подставленных руках. Ее смерть была быстрой и легкой, Йонге не сомневался в этом. Сайнжа сполна выплатил свой долг женщине-кунари, ради которой он спустился к самым корням гор и заговорил на человеческом наречии.  
С коротким приглушенным треском одна из нерожденных крохотных тварей прорвала оболочку родильного пузыря. Капая синеватой вязкой слизью, высунула наружу тупую безглазую морду. Яростно задергалась, сокращаясь и цепляясь короткими вывернутыми лапами, прорываясь наружу. Еще один судорожный толчок, и крохотное порождение Тьмы с мерзким хлюпающим звуком кверху брюхом шлепнулось на пол. С виду оно смахивало на огромную пухлую личинку размером с крупного щенка, всю в багрово-сизых пятнах и коротких щетинистых волосках. Тварь стрекотала, разевая беззубую пока пасть и сворачиваясь в кольцо в тщетных попытках перевернуться.  
Ее рождение словно подало сигнал собратьям, остававшимся внутри яиц. Чрево мертвой уже Матки заколыхалось под напором созревших личинок, жаждущих поскорее вылупиться из яиц, став частью Орды.  
— Сайнжа! — встревоженно заорал Серый Страж, пятясь и оттаскивая напарника за собой. — Я все понимаю, миг скорби и печали, но из несчастной покойницы лезут мелкие гады!  
Сегеронец спрыгнул вниз, подхватил шлем и одним коротким движением нахлобучил его на законное место.  
«Ее здесь больше нет. Она молила об очищении, и она его заслужила».  
Да, согласился Йонге, поднимая посох. Она заслуживает того, чтобы не стать после смерти Матерью чудовищ.  
Пламя рыжей прозрачной змейкой соскользнуло с сильверитового навершия, охватив содрогающуюся груду плоти. В уши ввинтился беззвучный многоголосый визг горящих личинок, смешавшийся с быстрым, частым потрескиванием спекающихся яиц. Заполнившая пещеру вонь горящего мяса стала невыносимой даже для сегеронца — он первым шагнул прочь, к темневшему за острыми сталактитами выходу.


	7. Chapter 7

Если напарники добрались до нижних уровней Глубинных троп кувырком и с преследователями на хвосте, то Сайнжа, как выяснилось, прибыл с комфортом и относительными удобствами. Ему удалось отыскать подъемную клеть — подвешенную на огромных блоках клетку из переплетенных железных полос, втиснутую в узкий колодец.  
Утолкавшись внутрь, Сайнжа первым делом решительно закрутил колесо с рукоятями, похожее на корабельный штурвал. Глубоко под ногами залязгало и загромыхало, где-то наверху сместился по направляющим закрепленный груз. Неуверенно дернувшись, клеть с явственной натугой неспешно поползла наверх. Прикинув, сколько сил ушло у двергов на вырубку туннеля этакой глубины, Йонге в очередной раз подивился упорству и настойчивости подгорного народа.  
«Наследие давних времен, когда Слуги Камня еще не утратили связи с сородичами из верхних тейгов. Их пути навсегда разошлись, а эта вещь уцелела», — заявил Сайнжа.  
Подъемник был рассчитан на рост среднего дверга. Долговязый сегеронец уперся бронированной макушкой прямо в потолок, задев хрустальный шар в медной оплетке, наполненный крошками лириума. Помаявшись, Сайнжа решительно расположился на полу, скрестив ноги и водрузив поверх сложившееся втрое копье. От сегеронского воителя ощутимо несло кислым, маслянистым запахом хищного зверя. Десятки его косичек, как разглядел вблизи Йонге, были сплетены не из волос, а из толстых и длинных кожаных выростов, и каждую туго перехватывали кольца темного металла. Сидел он тихо и на удивление неподвижно для столь крупного существа. Пятна зеленоватой крови, следы от удара когтей Матки, слегка потемнели и сделались больше.  
Рудольф нашел откидное сиденье, пристроил задницу и ругнулся — слишком низко и узковато для человека. Вытянув правую руку и осторожно подвигав поврежденным в бою плечом, Страж недовольно зацокал языком. Достал из заплечного мешка деревянную коробочку размером с ладонь, сдвинул крышку и извлек пузатый фиал темного стекла. Зубами вытянул пробку, сделал короткий глоток и с отвращением скривился.  
— Помочь? — Йонге пошевелил пальцами, намекая, что пара заклятий излечит раны куда быстрее и надежнее декокта Серых Стражей, состряпанного из крови порождений Тьмы, толченого черного гриба и лотосовых клубней. Возможно, с добавлением рубленых крысиных хвостов и панцирей скорпоногов.  
— Справлюсь, — отмахнулся Рудольф. — Не впервой, скоро затянется. Меня вот что больше тревожит — очень уж спокойно мы ушли. Ни одна сволочь не примчалась с истошными воплями, горя желанием откарать нас. А ведь кунарийская Матка должна быть истинным сокровищем для местных порождений. Какие твари бы выросли из ее... э-э... отпрысков?  
«Огры».  
— Что, правда?! Охуеть. Извини, — поколебавшись, Рудольф все-таки брякнул: — Кем она была для тебя, Сайнжа? Подругой, соратницей в надирании вражеских задниц или чем-то бОльшим? Зачем сунулась на Глубинные тропы в одиночку?  
Из-под шлема вытекла цепочка сухих щелкающих звуков. Магику с пугающей четкостью представились четыре жутких клыка, быстро соударяющихся друг с другом. Что означал прерывистый стук — раздражение безмерным человечьим любопытством, еле сдерживаемое желание откусить Руди голову, печаль по утраченному?  
Подъем замедлился, пока шестерни и крючковатые проржавевшие зацепы меняли свое положение, устанавливая клеть в новые направляющие желоба. Йонге смирился с тем, что ответов им не дождаться, когда в голове размеренно загромыхал голос нуаду:  
«Харма была моя кадан. Та, без кого жизнь лишена радости и смысла. На Сегероне она была нашей путеводной звездой. Всегда спешила вперед. Это ее и сгубило. У меня были дела в Империи, я повторял ей: обожди, наберись терпения, пойдем за двергским золотом вместе. Задержался дольше оговоренного, она собрала отряд и ушла. Когда я вернулся, лагерь был пуст. Харма оставила мне подарок, тайник с заметками и картами, где она прочертила намеченный путь. Я пошел следом. Искал ее, искал отряд, потерял следы около брошенной гномской крепости. Нашел двух уцелевших. Сказали, отряд попал в засаду. Кому-то повезло, прикончили в бою. Живых порождения Тьмы взяли в плен и утащили вниз. Эти двое прикинулись мертвыми, их не заметили. Не знаю, что с ними сталось. Я вывел их в безопасное место и оставил там. Спустился за Хармой. Глупо, но я надеялся — она умная, хитрая, живучая. Обманет Тьму, сбежит, укроется. Потом услышал зов и понял: она упала в бездну, откуда нет возврата. Все едино, подумал я. Есть она, есть я, есть наш союз и невыплаченный долг. Харма не бросила бы меня подыхать в одиночестве, и я не оставлю ее. Вот и все».  
Мимо плыли равнодушные стены, с которых беспощадное время не смогло полностью стереть глубокие следы прикосновения гномьих зубил и молотков. Серый камень, иссиня-черный и бурый с вкраплениями лириумных россыпей. Бесконечное размеренное стремление вверх, решетчатый пол под ногами, отделяющий людей от темной пропасти.  
Клеть остановилась, мягко ударившись о стену. Дернулась, проползла десяток футов вверх и застыла. Сайнжа выбросил длинную лапищу и дернул рукоять штурвала. Та не шелохнулась, лишь механизмы угрожающе хрустнули, когда сегеронец подналег.  
— Я что-то слышу, — Рудольф прижмурился, склонив голову набок. — А вы?  
«Да».  
— Нет, — поспешил с ответом Йонге. Приглушенный расстоянием и огромной толщей камня звук приплыл снизу — отдельные гулкие разрозненные удары множества барабанов быстро слились в заполошную дробь.  
«Кто-то заглянул в убежище Матери и поднял тревогу», — Сайнжа вскинулся на ноги, размашисто качнув клеть и заполнив внушительной тушей все крохотное пространство. — «Весть летит по тропам».  
— Зуб даю, нам готовят жаркую встречу, — извернувшись, Рудольф перегнулся через низкие распашные воротца, бросив оценивающий взгляд вверх и вниз. — Тварям достанет ума заклинить колеса наверху и скинуть нам на головы пару бочек с каменюками. Тут-то нас и настигнет бесславный конец. Предлагаю не ждать подарков свыше, а сматываться. Сайнжа, подсоби.  
Привалившись спиной к решетчатой стене, нуаду распахнул дверцы, уперся ногами в бугристую каменную стену и подналег, отжимая клеть от незримой оси в центре колодца. Между верхним краем подъемника и стеной возникла внушительных размеров щель. Подбадривая себя энергичными проклятьями, Рудольф протиснулся в нее и взгромоздился на крышу подъемника, слегка прогнувшуюся под его тяжестью.  
— Эй, я вижу свет, — радостно прокричал он. — И какую-то расщелину. Вскарабкаемся до нее по цепям, тут всего-то футов двадцать. Ну, или чуть больше. Йонге, давай руку.  
Устроив посох в цепкой хватке двух заплечных петель и убедившись, что тот не вывалится при движении, магик вскарабкался к компаньону. Общими усилиями они удерживали клеть наклоненной, пока в щель с раздраженным урчанием пробирался сегеронец. Под его тяжестью решетка немедля выгнулась и угрожающе заскрипела. Критически оглядев уходящую вверх переплетенную связку из четырех цепей с крупными звеньями, Сайнжа встряхнул ее, послав людям мысль:  
«Вы легче. Поднимайтесь первыми».  
Йонге ухватился за цепь, примериваясь, где бы половчее поставить ногу — и отшатнулся. За многие столетия звенья обросли толстым колючим слоем ржавчины, прямо-таки изнывавшим от желания изорвать в клочья чьи-нибудь руки. Нуаду-то все нипочем, у него плотная чешуя растет даже на ладонях, а вот как быть чародею, для которого пролитая кровь — прямой путь к нежеланному знакомству с обитателями мира за Завесой?  
— Руди, — мрачно окликнул магик.  
— Что?  
— Одолжи перчатки.  
Серый Страж вопросительно заломил бровь. Что-то в его физиономии, перемазанной кровью тварей и жирной копотью, показалось Йонге не таким, как всегда, неправильным — но времени поразмыслить над этой загадкой не было.  
Антиванский стиль фехтования, изящный и изысканный, мессир Рудольф Вебер ненавидел тихой, но лютой ненавистью, твердя, что только полный идиот будет приглашать чудовищ на танцы. Зато изделия тамошних мастеров из выделанной кожи Серый Страж скупал при всяком удобном и неудобном случае. Маленькая слабость охотника на чудовищ однажды стала причиной шумного скандала, едва не закончившегося потасовкой.  
Первопричиной, как оно обычно бывало в Скайхолде, стали Сэра и ее неуемная тяга к розыгрышам. Эльфийка обчистила сундук Рудольфа, нанизала украденные перчатки на бечевку вперемешку с флажками Инквизиции и растянула свое творение над нижним замковым двором. Аккурат перед самым началом ярмарочного дня. Пустив среди гостей слух о том, что в одной из пар спрятан золотой соверен: награда ловкачу, что в прыжке сдернет перчатку с веревки.  
Йонге давно не видел, чтобы напарник так бушевал. Гыгыкавшая Сэра укрылась от заслуженного возмездия на чердаке донжона, разгневанного Стража успокаивали всей таверной, но к теме перчаток Рудольф с той поры относился крайне болезненно.  
— Своих нету, что ли?  
— Были, да сплыли.  
— Как ты свой ненаглядный посох еще не протратил, не понимаю, — буркнул Рудольф, поспешно копаясь в заплечном мешке. — Держи и помни мою доброту. С тебя пять корон.  
— Скряга ты, Руди, — грустно констатировал магик, натягивая замшевые перчатки, удивительно чистые по сравнению с замызганной одеждой компаньонов.  
— Я не жадный, я запасливый и предусмотрительный. Лезь давай, вон, Сайнжа уже целится, как бы половчее ткнуть тебя копьем в задницу.  
Дверги собрали цепи для подъемника из крупных звеньев с перемычкой посредине, Йонге вскоре приспособился цепко хвататься за них и упираться носками сапог. Главным в подъеме было — не смотреть вниз, в темное жерло колодца, извергающее глухие дробные раскаты, и не задумываться, что произойдет, если под тяжестью двух людей и одного нуаду звенья начнут растягиваться и лопаться.  
Цепь раскачивалась и нехорошо похрустывала, с нее облуплялись мелкие хлопья ржавчины, колко сыпавшиеся за воротник и под обшлага рукавов. Йонге подтягивался и лез, крепко обвивая дергающуюся цепь ногами, снова подтягивался, ощущая, как наливаются тяжелым свинцом мускулы. Рудольф наврал, как всегда, никаких там не двадцать футов, а все пятьдесят с лишним. И никакой расселины наверняка нет, им придется карабкаться до самой поверхности. Впрочем, ему совершенно не о чем беспокоиться. Еще немного таких упражнений на выносливость, он промахнется ладонью мимо очередного звена, сорвется и на собственном опыте узнает, каково приходится камню, летящему в бездну.  
Трещина так неожиданно вынырнула из-за узкого карниза, что Йонге чуть не пропустил ее, продолжая упрямо карабкаться выше и выше. Сквозь узкую расщелину многообещающе пробивался не холодный голубой свет лириума, но теплое оранжевое мерцание светильников, питаемых лавовыми языками.  
Один за другим компаньоны перебрались на карниз, и, встав на четвереньки, протиснулись в узкий косой проем — последствие давнего землетрясения.  
Тейг, с облегчением подумал Йонге. Мы выбрались из треклятого земного чрева с его вездесущим лириумом, прОклятыми перворожденными гномами и плещущимся морем. Это тейг, неважно какого клана, и здесь уже проще разобраться с направлением. Если Сайнжа сказал правду насчет того, что знает обратный путь, они выберутся наверх.  
В обе стороны, налево и направо, уходил широкий, высокий туннель с неплохо сохранившейся облицовкой стен, квадратными арками и змеящимися вдоль необработанного потолка тонкими светящимися желобами.  
— Счастье-то какое, — Страж яростно растирал онемевшие кисти. — Вот хочешь верь, хочешь нет, никогда в жизни так не радовался виду простой и обыкновенной дырки в земле...  
Исподволь беспокоившая Йонге неуловимая странность в облике напарника наконец стала осязаемой. Глаза. Обычные человеческие глаза заурядного серого цвета с легчайшим налетом голубизны. Сейчас с ними творилось неладное, словно их заволакивало изнутри пепельным маревом. Темный зрачок выцвел, вокруг радужки отчетливо проступил тоненький серебристый ореол. Казалось, Рудольф ослеп на оба глаза, но его движения и повадки остались неизменны.  
— Руди, какого демона? — озадачился магик.  
— Что не так? — напарник повернул к нему лицо с двумя равнодушно поблескивающими бельмами в глазницах, и Йонге передернуло.  
— У тебя глаза...  
— Вроде как еще не вытекли.  
— Они, э-э...  
— Меняются? — Страж мгновенно подобрался. — Сильно? Зрачки видны?  
— Почти нет. Опять какие-то жуткие секреты ведьмачего ремесла?  
— Какие секреты, — отмахнулся Рудольф. — Все она, старая добрая Cкверна. Где-то рядом дохрена порождений. Я же говорил, легко не отделаемся. Сайнжа, куда бежать?  
«Туда», — нуаду повернул налево, на ходу встряхивая неразлучное копье, со щелчками раздвинувшееся на полную длину. Он перемещался тяжелыми, огромными прыжками, отчетливо клацая когтями по выщербленным плитам, и напарники с трудом поспевали за ним. Грохот барабанов слегка отдалился, но приобрел четкий, устрашающий ритм штормовых волн.  
Туннель расширился, завершаясь сдвоенной аркой правильных геометрических очертаний с ограненным клиньями выступом центральной перемычки. Сайнжа влетел под нависающий свод, на мгновение его причудливый силуэт идеально вписался в проем. Остановился, набычившись и низко наклонив голову, придерживая копье у плеча.  
За аркой лежала обширная, чуть понижающаяся площадь, окаймленная невысоким ограждением. Площадь круто обрывалась в глубокую расщелину, посреди которой гордо вздымались несколько здоровенных, сложенных из миллионов обтесанных камней опорных колонн с плоскими вершинами. Когда-то здесь пролегало скрещение путей между тейгами, подобие оживленной рыночной площади. О прошлом напоминали и десятки уцелевших каменных прилавков, и глубокая колея в каменной мостовой, выдолбленная колесами множества проехавших здесь вагонеток и тележек.  
И мосты. Длинные балочные мосты, бесстрашно рассекающие пропасть, переброшенные от колонны к колонне. Судя по свежему цвету досок в полотне, порождениям Тьмы хватало смекалки и мастерства, чтобы вовремя заменять сгнившие доски и балки. Наклонные и прямые, мосты разбегались по трем направлениям, соединяя рыночную террасу с поселениями по другую сторону пропасти.  
Гулкие барабаны в недрах смолкли, как по команде, стоило нуаду пересечь незримую черту между аркой и плитами старой площади. Дети Мрака ждали, храня удивительную для их проклятого племени тишину. Они заполонили террасы, узкие карнизы и любые выступы, шевелящаяся масса бледных пятен лиц и созвездия алых глаз, вспыхивающих жадным блеском. Железо, клепаная кожа, медь и сталь, выкованная в горнах из металла, некогда принадлежавшего двергам. По призыву вожаков стай или ведомые собственным решением, они сошлись на перекрестке Глубинных троп с единой целью. Расправиться с дерзкими чужаками, проникшими в темное сердце подгорного мира и оборвавшими жизнь их королевы.  
Порождения даже предоставили добыче издевательский выбор, по какому из мостов пройти навстречу смерти. Йонге не сомневался, что в туннеле за их спинами вскоре шагу будет некуда ступить от приближающихся чудовищ. Незваных пришлецов обложили по всем правилам, медленно стягивая петлю.  
«Шустро сбежались», — Сайнжа выписал наконечниками копья сложную замкнутую фигуру, похожую на руну-двеомер замедления. — «Больше убитых врагов — ярче доблесть победителя».  
— Живого победителя, — подчеркнул Йонге. — Надеюсь, у тебя припрятан достаточный запас гаатлока... ну, взрывающихся шариков?  
«Три штуки», — бухнул сегеронец.  
— Как — три?! — опешил магик. — Ты всерьез рассчитывал прорываться сквозь ораву порождений с тремя хлопушками в кармане?  
«Не столь важно, удастся мне вновь увидеть свет или нет».  
— Тебе неважно, а мне кровь из носу важно! Как далеко еще нужно пройти отсюда до выхода, знаешь?  
«Два яруса».  
Йонге беззвучно взвыл. Два яруса! Всего лишь два яруса отделяют их от синего неба, качающихся елей и свежего, сладкого воздуха. Два треклятых яруса, которые им не одолеть.  
Если только не рискнуть и не плюнуть в кривящуюся гарлочьим оскалом морду судьбы.  
— Руди!  
Обычно не упускавший случая вставить словечко Серый Страж помалкивал. Он не извлек мечи из ножен и не отвел взгляд странно изменившихся, налитых расплавленных серебром глаз от темного, зыбкого колыхания стаи порождений на другом берегу. Стоял и чуть покачивался с носков на пятки, бессильно уронив руки вдоль тела. Когда Йонге окликнул напарника во второй раз, уже повысив голос, Рудольф вымученно кивнул, показывая, что слышит.  
— Руди, лириум. Скажи, что ты сохранил свою долю. Ты ведь такой запасливый!  
— Сохранил, — чуть запнувшись, подтвердил Страж. — Он тебе нужен?  
— Разумеется, нужен! — взвился Йонге, раздраженный внезапным тугодумием компаньона. — Гони ее сюда!  
— Ладно, ладно, только не ори, — покопавшись, Рудольф выудил из поясной сумы драгоценный трофей, нежно и призывно истекавший голубизной сквозь хрустальное стекло. — Держи.  
Он рассеянно сунул холодный тяжелый фиал в подставленную ладонь напарника, даже не спросив, какого лысого демона затевает Йонге. Словно это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения, да и сам Йонге Далине тоже был совершенно неважен, так, небрежно начертанное на песке имя, смытое набежавшей волной. Йонге доводилось видеть компаньона разным, радостным и обозленным, довольным и обескураженным, но вот таким — неуместно равнодушным, полностью рухнувшим в собственные мысли — никогда. И этот бессмысленный, онемевший взгляд...  
— Мне надо спешить, — отчетливо произнес Рудольф. — Я и так слишком задержался.  
— Что? — Йонге замер с флаконом в руке и наполовину вытащенной пробкой. — Руди, не лезь ты под руку. Сейчас двинем спасаться. Мы непременно спасемся, не можем же мы вот так запросто отдать концы!..  
— У тебя все будет хорошо, — пропустив слова напарника мимо ушей, заявил Серый Страж. — Когда-нибудь у тебя все будет хорошо. И здесь, и там, среди Теней.   
Прежде чем Йонге успел его остановить, Рудольф выскочил из арочной тени, стремительно припустив через бывшую рыночную площадь.  
«Твой друг так рьяно рвется в бой?» — звонко щелкнул под шлемом клыками Сайнжа.  
— Я не... О, нет-нет-нет, только не это! — подхваченные в тавернах обрывки сведений, рыночные сплетни, туманные фразы в фолиантах по истории Ордена Серых Стражей, собственные догадки — разрозненные цветные пятна вдруг рывком слились в цельную пугающую картину. — Во имя Создателя, как можно быть таким тупым? Зов, из-за скверны в крови он слышит Зов, его влечет туда, к этим тварям! Их собралось слишком много, Руди не может им противостоять, он либо умрет, сражаясь, либо станет таким же, как они!  
«Так удержи его».  
— Как?!  
Вместо ответа Сайнжа повел копьем, на излете движения слегка оцарапав висок Йонге.  
«То, что ты называешь менталисити. Позови его внутри своего разума».  
— Он не услышит! — в отчаянии заорал Йонге.  
«Но ты же слышишь меня».  
— Тебя — да! Его — нет! Мы же не такие, как вы... мы просто люди!  
Рудольф уже успел взойти на мост и преодолеть часть пути до первой развилки. Стая многоголосо, визгливо заурчала в предвкушении.  
«Пропади оно все пропадом. Был у меня единственный друг, и я не собираюсь его терять лишь потому, что у него в башке помутилось», — мышцы горла свело привычным спазмом, когда Йонге двумя быстрыми глотками опустошил флакон. Пить лириумную настойку — все равно что пить горячий лед. К этому невозможно привыкнуть. Невозможно подобрать точные слова для описания вкуса. Каждый говорит о нем по-своему, называя сладостным и горьким, кислым и вяжущим. Для Йонге Далине лириум всегда был раскаленным и обжигающе холодным. Тягучие капли огненными змейками соскальзывали по языку в гортань, растворяясь и преобразовываясь. Наполняя магика ощущением легкого, трепещущего всемогущества. Полнейшей вседозволенности, опасной, искушающей и коварной — той самой, ради подавления которой были некогда созданы Круги Магов и которую всеми силами старались удержать в узде правил и порядков рыцари-храмовники. Маг, опрокинувший в себя целый флакон очищенного лириума — это взрывная смесь безумия, стремления крушить любые преграды и томительного ужаса перед последствиями собственных деяний.  
Мир поплыл, вспыхивая оттенками, которых никогда не было в радужном семицветье. Йонге как наяву увидел ее — толстую разлохмаченную веревку, сплетенную из гнилой кожи мертвецов и колючих стеблей драконьего корня. Веревку, один конец которой мертвой петлей захлестнулся вокруг шеи Рудольфа, а другой исчезал среди закованных в броню тел порождений Мрака. Кто-то изо всех тянул привязь погибельного Зова на себя, вынуждая Серого Стража все быстрее и быстрее бежать с мечами наперевес навстречу первым рядам детей Тьмы. Они даже слегка расступились, готовясь поглотить одинокого человека — и в это изогнутое, колыхающееся месиво Йонге бросил первую из своих освобожденных молний.  
Маг изловил и пленил ее во время бури над Штормовым берегом. Вырвавшись из зачарованного кольца и обретя свободу, она ударила со всей первозданной мощью летней грозы. Иссиня-белая, раскаленная, ветвящаяся множеством зубцов, она сыпала трескучими искрами, наполнив пещеру ослепительным сиянием и ароматом того неповторимо чистейшего, колкого на вкус воздуха, что появляется после гроз.  
Молния рассекла призрачную веревку и разметала тварей, как ветер — сухие листья. Рудольф остался один посреди круга судорожно дергающихся тел в искореженных, обугленных доспехах, Кажется, Страж опомнился, преодолев нахлынувший дурман Зова. Йонге снова видел его подобием отлитой из матового серебра статуи, не тронутой ржавчиной Скверны. Иззубренные отростки молнии еще сверкали, перепрыгивая с одного порождения Тьмы на другое и постепенно сходя на нет.  
«Это не тот мост», — невозмутимо сообщил Сайнжа. — «Нам нужен тот, что правее. Но молния была недурна, признаю».  
Опустошенный золотой перстень неловко провернулся на пальце Йонге, стукнувшись о соседа. Магик невесело оскалился:  
— Значит, пройдем по тому, что правее. Только присмотри, чтобы я не рухнул в бездну, из которой нет возврата. Эта магия... знаешь, она жутко выматывает.  
Нуаду высокомерно кивнул, тряхнув жутковатой гривой.  
Мост слегка подрагивал под тяжестью бегущего Сайнжи, доски хрустели и прогибались. Сорвавшийся с места Рудольф крутанулся волчком, снеся башку гарлоку, и рванул навстречу компаньонам. Они сошлись посередке, на одной из опорных площадок. На мгновение Страж замешкался, без слов ткнув сжатым кулаком в плечо Йонге. Глаза Рудольфа по-прежнему застилала серебряная взвесь, но сквозь нее крохотными точками, точно вмерзшие в лед камешки, проступили зрачки.  
Все, что произошло с ними дальше, память Йонге Далине сохранила как бешено пляшущую россыпь обрывков бессвязных воспоминаний, насквозь прошитых нестерпимо яркими проблесками рукотворных зарниц. Он мельком видел бесконечные переходы, лестницы, величественные колоннады и огромные залы. Видел Рудольфа и Сайнжу с Сегерона, единым целым врубившихся в толпу истошно голосящих в атаке детей Тьмы. В мягкой, студенистой ткани глаз магика отразился и навсегда запечатлелся град оранжевых и синих искр, веером летевших с лезвия меча Рудольфа, по которому с надсадным визгом проехалось лезвие генлочьего топора. Дрогнули и начали терять форму шипы сильверитового навершия на посохе, уступая безумному натиску потока Силы, хлещущего сквозь отполированное драконье дерево. Йонге видел лезущие со всех сторон оскаленные пасти и кромсающее воздух оружие, летящие стрелы и несущие смерть кривые лезвия в лапах крикунов. Мечи с влажным, смачным хрустом вонзались в доспехи и тела, скрежетали по костям, сокрушая и расчищая путь. Вызванное Йонге обширное Притяжение Тени незримо скользило вокруг отряда — и там, где оно мимоходом касалось порождений, оставались иссушенные и выкрученные, словно тряпка, безобразные тела. С грохотом и огненным всплеском взорвался брошенный Сайнжей гаатлок. Неряшливой, искромсанной волной плеснула темная кровь, магик поскользнулся, кто-то подхватил его, удержав от падения. Мир раскачивался все сильнее, порой утопая в призрачно-мертвой зелени Завесы, что отделяет материальную реальность Тедаса о зыбкого, лживого и вечно изменчивого обиталища Теней.  
На подламывающихся ногах Йонге бежал сквозь расколотый, исковерканный мир, наполненный кровожадными тварями. Четкие, выверенные линии двергских строений кривились, изгибаясь под собственной тяжестью. Последняя из молний разнесла возникшие на пути огромные ворота, прорвав несколько слоев толстого дерева и железа, как стальное перо протыкает бумажный лист.  
Потом пришел долгий, раскатистый грохот, поглотивший все звуки мира, и крадущаяся следом мягкая, обволакивающая темнота, наполненная успокаивающим шепотом. Обреченно закрыв глаза, Йонге упал в нее, навстречу снам без пробуждения и гостеприимно распахнутой двери старого дома.


	8. Chapter 8

Оно всегда начинается одинаково — неспешные шаги по чуть шершавым, вытершимся доскам, накрытым домоткаными половичками. Узкий коридор деревенского дома, долетающий снаружи запах травы и песка, плеск воды. Дверной проем с покосившейся створкой, висящей на одной петле — и влажный, предутренний простор огромного озера, раскинувшегося среди лесистых холмов. Шелест камышей, крики чаек, мерное покачивание рыбацких лодок у длинного, низкого причала, чей дальний конец утопает в редеющей туманной дымке. Если всмотреться, сквозь пелену тумана можно различить очертания замка с высокой башней-донжоном на полуночном берегу. Озеро называется Каленхад, его изумительная прозрачно-синяя вода, по мнению окрестных жителей, обладает целительными свойствами, башня служит резиденцией Ферелденского Круга Магов, ветхий дом со множеством комнат принадлежит ему, Йонге Далине. А может, это заветный дом из грез Рудольфа, Йонге в точности не известно.  
Он только знает, что Рудольф Вебер непременно будет стоять на причале и встречать восход солнца. Без неизменных доспехов и двух мечей с выбитым на пятке грифоном, клеймом Ордена, спокойно и расслабленно, как человек, уверенный в спокойствии завтрашнего дня. Йонге подойдет к нему, слушая, как поскрипывает причал, и опустит руку на плечо.  
Руку в чешуе цвета ободранной кожи, с черными когтями, отливающими сталью.  
Озеро, далекая башня, холмы и туман, парящие чайки — все подернется мелкой рябью, пойдет волнами и сгинет.  
Останется только старый дом. Проклятое место в Тени, где обитают кошмары магика Йонге, где темная часть его души изнывает от желания затащить внутрь ни о чем не подозревающего компаньона. Заманить в ловушку и оставить там навсегда, среди хохочущих призраков и тонких цепей, отлитых из крови. Провести через бесконечные круги боли и испытаний к мучительному счастью, а потом начать все сызнова. Растерзать, убить, вдохнуть новую жизнь, начать другую игру с тем же исходом. Пусть будет кровь на руках, крики, которые можно перебрасывать из руки в руку, как звонкие золотые капли, искромсанная плоть и пряди вырванных с корнем волос. О, эти белые пряди. Как можно было помешаться на цвете волос человека, ставшего твоим напарником.  
Долгие бессонные ночи под мерный шелест дождя под растянутым тентом, в промокшем спальном мешке, где-то на опушке леса Вендинг. Хлев на хуторе вольного общинника или конюшня в баронской усадьбе, куда их пустили на ночлег после убийства очередной твари Тьмы, бесновавшейся в округе. Комнатушки в придорожном трактире или городской таверне. Неотступные, навязчивые мысли о человеке по соседству и о том, что будет лучше, намного лучше дождаться середины ночи и потихоньку ускользнуть. Оставить Рудольфу все, что им удалось скопить, и бесследно исчезнуть. Уйти самому, прежде чем случится непоправимое. Прежде чем сладкий, искушающий шепот из Тени возьмет над ним верх. Пусть Руди будет считать его трусливым чародеем, или мошенником, или кем угодно. Главное, пусть останется в живых. Пусть никогда не окажется рядом с одержимой тварью, которая когда-то была магом по имени Йонге Далине, наедине с необходимостью прикончить эту самую тварь.  
Но день убегал следом за днем, ночь за ночью, а Йонге не находил в себе сил покинуть напарника. Порой целые месяцы проходили без дурных снов, воскрешая робкий призрак надежды — вдруг все обошлось? Он преодолел искушение, и старый дом с грохотом обрушился, погребая под собой демонов. Вдруг есть слабый, невероятный шанс просто потолковать с Рудольфом по душам? Рассказать, объяснить, признаться в том, чего не можешь ни изменить, ни исправить, только жить с этим. Он никогда не горел желанием стать чародеем, просто по прихоти Создателя родился с этим непрошеным даром, способным однажды погубить его самого и всех, кто окажется рядом. Он старался не привязываться ни к кому, а когда поневоле угодил в Круг, то и там держался особняком.  
Но Круга больше нет, а его угораздило столкнуться с Рудольфом. Который недолюбливал магиков, но почему-то решил сделать для него исключение. Просто так, без всяких на то причин.  
Может статься, после такого разговора их пути разойдутся навсегда.  
А может, и нет. Человеческая душа — те еще потемки.  
— Разговоры, как это скучно, — с преувеличенно тяжким вздохом она выходит из мрака, изящно переступая раздвоенными копытцами. Обрывки Теней волочатся за ней, как плащ. Одеяния, облегающие ее, точно вторая кожа, сияют лиловым атласным блеском, с ними спорят режущие глаз блики вычурных золотых украшений. Ее рога изгибаются королевским венцом, точеное личико и соблазнительная фигура безупречны. Она всегда женщина, хотя обитатели Тени не имеют пола, с легкостью прикидываясь кем угодно. Она уже не раз предлагала Йонге дать ей подходящее имя, стать его подругой, наставницей или могучей союзницей, она показала ему дом на берегу призрачного Каленхада, а теперь ходит вокруг да около Рудольфа. — Я знаю верный способ, как обойтись без долгой, ни к чему не обязывающей болтовни. Твой друг ничего не заподозрит. Сочтет, что это его собственное решение. Его мечта исполнится, он будет счастлив. Ведь в этом пугающем, ненадежном мире вам, людям, так необходима крохотная капелька счастья.  
Наверное, она Желание, думает Йонге. Из колена демонов, что улавливают слабые людские души серебряными крючками несбывшихся, горестных мечтаний о власти, красоте, богатстве или взаимности. Сколько лет он успешно избегал близких встреч с демонами Тени и вот наконец попался. Из-за какого-то Серого Стража, будь он неладен.  
— Мне нравится твоя стойкость, — напевает Желание, кружась в медленном танце среди косо падающих лунных лучей под мелодичный перезвон колокольчиков. — Но не забывай о том, что добродетель редко вознаграждается. Упустишь свое, останешься с напрасными сожалениями и разбитым сердцем. А он уйдет, так ничего и не узнав. Не оценив, на какие жертвы ты был готов ради его спокойствия. Не догадываясь о твоей борьбе. Все, что ты делал, окажется напрасным. Столько усилий, столько страданий — и все впустую, как же так?  
«Я перебрал с лириумом и заклятьями, и теперь мне до смерти хреново, — Йонге заставляет себя отрешиться от вкрадчивого голоса, цепляясь за доводы разума и логики. — Надеюсь, я не валяюсь где-нибудь в глухом отнорке в ожидании своей очереди, пока порождения Тьмы расправляются с Руди и Сайнжей. Я жив, я сплю в наваждении Теней. Я могу заставить ее уйти».  
— Ах, как жаль. Верю, мы встретимся позже. Когда твое нестерпимое одиночество сделает тебя более покладистым, — Желание насмешливо раскланивается, не уступая манерами какой-нибудь утонченной аристократке при дворе орлейской империи. — Я всегда поблизости, маг. Всегда к твоим услугам.  
Он идет полутемным коридором, ощущая босыми ступнями рубчатую материю вязаных ковриков. Рассвет, солнце едва показало макушку над лесистыми холмами, Рудольф стоит на причале, увязанные в хвост волосы падают на спину. Йонге знает: сейчас он положит руку на плечо напарнику. Тот оглянется, рассеянная улыбка сменится оскалом ярости, обрекая их на новый виток кошмара. Желание играет крохотным уголком Тени, устанавливая свои правила, и одно из них — встреча на причале теплым летним утром.  
Рудольф обернулся за мгновение до касания. Криво ухмыльнулся и бесцеремонно ткнул жестким пальцем Йонге в грудь, чуть пониже ключиц:  
— Я всегда говорил, для мага ты поразительно туповат.  
— Что?!  
Легкого толчка и безмерного удивления оказалось достаточно, чтобы разорвать липкие тенета Тени.  
Очнувшись и продрав слипшиеся ресницы, магик какое-то время просто лежал, не шевелясь и пытаясь разобраться, действительно он вернулся в осязаемый мир или угодил в новую ловушку Желания. Пробудившиеся чувства хором сошлись во мнениях: он жив и вроде даже не ранен, но чувствует себя заживо выпотрошенным. Ломило затылок, першило в горле, ныли онемевшие до самых плеч руки и зверски, до вскипающей во рту соленой слюны и рези под ложечкой, хотелось есть. Йонге устроили на сложенных вместе спальных мешках, с него стащили доспех, и высоко над ним выгибался бездонный купол сумеречного неба.  
Вид небесного свода с редкими звездами успокаивал. Значит, они все-таки выбрались. Видимо, в какой-то момент яростного сражения он выдохся и потерял сознание, но напарники не бросили его на произвол судьбы, прихватили обмякшее тело с собой. Он непременно поблагодарит их — как только сожрет всю еду, которую удастся найти.  
С третьей или четвертой попытки Йонге удалось опереться на локти и сесть, кряхтя и охая. Колючий букет страданий пополнился стреляющей болью в позвоночнике и твердой уверенностью в том, что он растянул сухожилие левой ноги.  
Единственная хорошая новость — кто-то (скорее всего, Рудольф) оставил рядом с лежанкой посох. Верному боевому другу тоже досталось на орехи: напрочь выгорели две защитные руны, врезанные в древко, и перекосило навершие. Йонге дотянулся кончиками пальцев до посоха, провел по гладкому дереву и отдернул руку. Никакой магии в ближайшие дни. Даже для собственного исцеления. Еще одно, даже самое слабое заклятье — и он превратится в беспомощное бревно, способное только хлопать глазами и издавать нечленораздельные звуки.

Поерзав в попытках устроиться поудобнее, Йонге огляделся, ища компаньонов. Их лагерь затаился среди руин небольшого строения. Судя по плавным, текучим линиям уцелевших колонн и резьбе в виде цветов и листьев, сотни лет назад это был храм во имя кого-то из забытых эльфийских богов. За руинами плавно вздымались выветренные скалы золотистого песчаника, как острова в океане, окруженные медленно колышущейся серебристо-зеленой степью. Длинные метелки ковыля сонно покачивались, вдалеке коротко провыл вышедший на охоту луговой шакал. Мир был тих и благостно покоен, словно в нем никогда не было таких вещей, как братоубийственные войны, пожары и сметающая на своем пути все живое Орда порождений Тьмы.  
Руди, хотел окликнуть невесть куда запропастившегося напарника магик. Осекся и растерянно заморгал, чувствуя, как по спине прокатились горошины холодного пота. Он не мог ошибиться, мир вокруг был реален и осязаем, с полагающимися запахами, цветами и звуками, невозможными в Тени. Вот только представшая глазам картина совершенно не вписывалась в мирный дремлющий пейзаж.  
Они застыли в неподвижности, поэтому Йонге сперва и не обратил на них внимания. Их укрывала густая тень от сомкнутых под острым углом полуобвалившихся стен, они слились с тенью и друг с другом. Жутковатый нуаду с Сегерона и устроившийся на его коленях Серый Страж. Лицом к лицу — Сайнжа скинул глухую маску-шлем. Четыре растопыренных клыка, растянув дрожащую перепонку, почти касались запрокинутого, закаменевшего человеческого лица. Ладони Рудольфа спокойно лежали на широченных плечах, обтянутых сетчатой броней. Огромные лапищи нуаду с кривыми когтями крепко обхватывали человека за бедра и задницу. Они не стали тратить время на то, чтобы раздеться, Страж лишь приспустил штаны вместе с исподним, а нуаду расстегнул широченный пояс, удерживавший тяжелую набедренную повязку с металлическими накладками.  
Сайнжа почти не двигался, лишь перекатывались внушительные мышцы на руках, и в такт его тягучим, плавным движениям Рудольф осторожно опускался и приподнимался. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз, позволяя чужаку неспешно проникнуть в себя, сполна насладиться горячей узостью и выскользнуть наружу. Спокойно и неторопливо, словно не в первый раз занимаясь совокуплением с существом своего же пола, но в два раза крупнее. Хотя кто его знает, может, в прошлом Рудольфа скрывался немалый опыт, полученный в близких знакомствах с кунари. Ведь Йонге ничего толком не знал о своем напарнике. Ни причин, вынудивших Рудольфа Вебера вступить в Орден Стражей, ни места его рождения — судя по грубоватому акценту, это вполне мог быть Оствик в Вольных марках — ни даже того, настоящим ли именем назвался его компаньон. Посвящение в Стражи перечеркивает твое прошлое, давая шанс начать жизнь с чистого листа. Сойдясь в бесконечной битве с детьми Мрака и сгинув во тьме, когда спустя три или четыре десятка прожитых лет ты утратишь способность противостоять гибельному Зову.  
Обида, вот что испытал Йонге. Не отвращение, брезгливость или разочарование в легкомысленном напарнике, но разъедающая душу горькая, почти детская обида. Столько передряг пережили вместе, столько испытаний преодолели, но стоило Йонге по весьма уважительной причине ненадолго выпасть из суеты дней, как Рудольф тут же нашел, кому подставить задницу. И кому же — нуаду! Ошибке Создателя с клыками, как у гарлока, и такой же черной, коварной душонкой!  
Неужели демонесса в кои веки говорила правду, и все его безмолвные мучения ровным счетом ничего не стоили?  
«Я могу щелкнуть пальцами и прикончить их обоих, — тоскливо подумал Йонге. — Могу внушить им мысль убить друг друга. Могу заставить Руди думать только обо мне, позабыв весь мир. И я ничего не могу, потому что так — неправильно. Единственное верное решение — уйти».  
Он дернулся, пытаясь сообразить, где могут быть сложены его вещи. Не отдавая себе отчета в том, где находится и куда намерен бежать. Сгорая в одном-единственном назойливом желании: оказаться как можно дальше от руин на краю полынного моря. От напарника, от сегеронца, от людей и нелюдей. От себя самого.  
«Йонге, — судорожно и жарко выдохнули прямо над ухом. — Йонге, стой. Мать твою, пожалуйста, погоди. Я вот-вот, я уже...»  
Голос принадлежал Рудольфу. Не Сайнже, от природы наделенному способностью к менталисити. Не Желанию, хоть та и была мастерицей подделывать чужие обличья. К нему безмолвно обращался Рудольф, и это было куда поразительнее, чем зрелище чужого совокупления.  
Сайнжа басовито рыкнул, на короткий удар сердца притиснул Рудольфа к своей тяжело дышащей туше — и отпустил, почти оттолкнул, разомкнув кольцо мертвой хватки. Рудольф не соскользнул, но свалился с чужого хрена и чужих колен, и, пошатываясь, направился к лежбищу магика.  
— Йонге, — Рудольф вскинул руки ладонями вперед в примиряющем жесте. Штаны Стража под тяжестью пояса немедля поехали вниз, нуаду издевательски заклекотал, Рудольф сдавленно ругнулся и стал торопливо приводить себя в порядок. — Дружище, давай поговорим, а? Я дурак, что так долго тянул, а ты просто тупица, потому что молчал и героически превозмогал.  
— Ты о чем? — подозрительно уточнил магик. Он никак не мог увязать между собой неожиданную выходку призрачного Рудольфа, обратившегося к нему в Тени, внезапно прорезавшийся беззвучный голос напарника и сцену между Рудольфом и нуаду.  
— Да все о том же! Слушай, из меня хреновый сомниари-сновидец, настоящие долийские мастера давно перевелись, но даже моих скудных талантов хватило, чтобы влезть в твои кошмары! — Страж плюхнулся на кочковатую землю перед Йонге, извернулся, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо магику. — К тому же меня так настойчиво зазывали, как отказаться? А Сайнжа сказал, он может помочь, чтобы не только увидеть, но и услышать. Я коряво говорю, да? Ну, я хотел, чтобы мы понимали друг друга, как слышим Сайнжу, а он сказал, можно попробовать сойтись в единстве, а я ответил...  
— Погоди, — в жутком предчувствии потребовал Йонге. — Погоди, не так быстро... Ты видел мои кошмары?  
— Ага, — как ни в чем не бывало закивал Страж.  
Йонге сгорбился, ткнувшись лицом в ладони. Тяжелым пунцовым огнем вспыхнули не только щеки, но и уши, и шея. Кажется, он сам превратился в плетеную фигуру человека, доверху набитую горящими углями стыда.  
— Мне нужна веревка, — заплетающимся языком вытолкнул магик. — Крепкая. Немедленно. Чтобы повеситься.  
— Деревьев нет, — практично указал Рудольф.  
— Колонна тоже подойдет. Пощадите, дайте веревку. Я не могу так дальше жить.  
Кто-то грузно опустился рядом с ним, и на затылок Йонге увесисто легла тяжелая ладонь с каменно твердыми подушечками мозолей. Нуаду оказался страшно горячим, от него, как от растопленной печурки, волнами шел мягкий внутренний жар. Который почему-то успокаивал, исподволь расплавляя давно возведенные и заледеневшие в камень внутренние барьеры слов и чувств.  
— Йонге, ну я ведь не безмозглая скотина, в конце-то концов! — воззвал Страж. — Да, я видел, что порой творили одержимые магики. И как распоряжались в Кругах здравомыслящие, совершенно разумные храмовники, объявляя Право Уничтожения и не утруждая себя отделением правых от виноватых. Задница Андрасте, мы с тобой оба встречали и командора Мередит, и чародея Орсини, видели, во что они превратились сами и как испоганили жизнь всем вокруг. Они своими руками сложили тот костер, на котором сгорели. Неудивительно, что во снах тебя гнуло об колено и корежило так, что мама не горюй. Я бы и рад был что-то изменить, да никак. Ты меня не слышал. И я никак не мог вынудить заткнуться ту стерву, что вливала тебе яд в уши. Это что, твой личный демон-искуситель?  
— Это Желание. Вряд ли она уделяла свое внимание только мне, — точно ступая по хрупкому льду, проговорил Йонге. — Она девушка... любвеобильная.  
— Когда-нибудь я ее непременно достану, — заявил Рудольф. — И она очень сильно пожалеет о каждом сказанном тебе слове. Как, полегчало?  
Йонге оторвал ладони от лица. Сумерки плавно перешли в ночь, Рудольф, скрестив ноги, уселся прямо перед ним, сбоку окутывало тепло нуаду. Сайнжа не встревал, но присутствие чешуйчатого, бронированного сегеронца вселяло в душу уверенность.  
— Нет. Сколько лет я вел себя, как полный идиот.  
— Тебе не впервой, — съязвил Страж. В этот исполненный драматизма и общего взаимопонимания миг в желудке Йонге заурчало. Да не просто так, а с долгими протяжными переливами. — О, я выиграл. Сайнжа, с тебя корона серебром. Мы побились об заклад, — разъяснил он Йонге, — если ты нас застукаешь и сразу не убьешь, то простишь и захочешь жрать. Увы, мой друг, еды нет. У Сайнжи завалялся какой-то волосатый клубень с Сегерона, я пробовал, он мерзкий. Будешь?  
— Буду, — не стал привередничать магик. Вцепился в плотный ком непонятного растения, откусил и сквозь набитый рот поинтересовался: — А где хоть мы выбрались, кто-нибудь знает?  
— В Западном пределе, прямиком из самой Глубинной щели. Ух, какая там была драчка, жаль, ты сомлел и все пропустил. Переночуем здесь, завтра к середине дня добредем до форта Грифоньих крыльев. Уверен, в гарнизоне найдется достойная героев еда и свежие лошади. Давненько я никому не тыкал в морду бляхой Стража, требуя именем Инквизиции всемерного содействия.  
— Ты же в отставке, — напомнил Йонге, едва не подавившись.  
— И что? Это не повод отказываться от дарованных Ордену привилегий, — отчеканил Рудольф и вопросительно скосился на нуаду: — Ну, с нами все ясно. Мы двинем в Скайхолд. Порадуем наших друзей воскрешением из мертвых, выпьем как следует и отчитаемся перед леди Инквизитором. Потом... потом видно будет. А куда направишься ты, обратно на Сегерон?  
«Нет. Мне приелась тамошняя бесконечная война без победителей и побежденных. А вы двое — вы кажетесь... достойными внимания. Я пойду с вами».  
— Почему бы и нет, — охотно согласился Серый Страж, быстро переглянувшись с напарником.  
«Почему бы и нет», — мысленно повторил Йонге. Еще столько предстоит узнать, сколько загадок разгадать. Понять, что за тонкая трепещущая нить протянулась между ним и Рудольфом, разобраться с внезапным даром менталисити, сызнова прогуляться большим отрядом по Глубинным тропам... Продать торговцам прихваченные запасливым Стражем звездчатые рубины. Вытащить Желание из Тени и задать пронырливой демонице достойную трепку. Расспросить Сайнжу о том, что сохранила память его загадочного народа. И поесть, наконец-то как следует поесть!..

The end. The happy end.


End file.
